A Shadow Horse's Promise
by FireWing Pegasus
Summary: After 5,000 years stuck in a tomb, what will Hashira find when she gets the chance to leave and how come none of the reincarnations of her lost friends remember their past lives. Will she become friends once again and become apart of the family or will she be cast out and left to fend for herself once more?
1. Chapter 1: Familiar faces return

**Author's notes: Here's my sequel to A Shadow Horse's Past, this one is called A Shadow Horse's Promise.**

**Toshiro: When are you going to put me back in the story?  
**

**FireWing Pegasus: Do not know, that's why there's another poll up on my profile.**

**Toshiro: -scans chapter- So you have no quotes from any other stories.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Yep, Drago-Shiro, do your thing.**

**Toshiro: Hashira owns nothing but her ideas and her OC. Enjoy.**

5,000 years ago, a young half shadow creature/half horse watched as a dark power killed off her friends and forced her to separate from her mate in order to guard the soul of her king and best friend, in the tomb of the king and his lover. She cast a spell that would keep her from aging and dying until the soul of her king is free. This is her story.

About 5,000 years later, here I am. My name is Hashira. I'm still stuck in the same tomb eating the same things. The only things I eat: Scarab beetles, scraps left by tomb guardians and the occasional small meal that I rob of the people of the nearby village. I have to guard this puzzle. The reason, my best friend's soul is sealed inside. Tragic, huh. Well I have to deal with it. I am in my horse form trying to sleep and conserve my energy. I have taken to writing down my story from before I was stuck in this tomb. Over my 5,000 years of solitude, I've practiced my magic and gained some abilities. My favorite is when in human form, I can access my shadow creature powers, I sprout flaming wings from my back, my ears come to the top of my head, become pointed and are able to rotate 180%, the gold eye of Horus on my choker glows, while the eye of Horus also appears on my forehead, and my hair lengthens a little so that it reaches my lower back.

I walk over to two sarcophagi and lay down between them. I sigh and say, _/Atemu, Yugi, I miss you both./_ I look and see the spirits of my friends who had died. Everyone, except for the ones, whose souls are sealed away. My ears suddenly pick up noise and I go back to the Millennium Puzzle and keep myself hidden before going to human form. I hear the noises getting closer and prepare myself. I gasp, when I see a younger version of a friend of mine, Emperor Sugoroku, in a fancy modern outfit, and a petty grave robber. I see that the grave robber has one of those hand held noise makers that kill people pointed at him. Sugoroku proceeds to cross the bridge and then the grave robber shoots him and he nearly falls into the pit of shadows. I growl as the grave robber crosses the bridge. I whisper to the shadow creatures to kill the grave robber and a giant shadow creature comes out of one of the tablets on the bridge and eats the grave robber. I rush over to Sugoroku and see the soul of Atemu helping him. I see Sugoroku black out and I lift him onto the bridge. I sit down next to him and heal him.

After a few minutes, he wakes up and sees me. He asks, "Who are you?" I nod and say, "My name is Hashira, I am the guardian of this tomb, or rather the guardian of the treasure as you would call it, Sugoroku." Sugoroku looks at me weird and says, "My name's Solomon, not Sugoroku. I didn't know you spoke Japanese." I blink and say, "Sorry, it's just you look like a younger version of a guy I know, and I know Japanese, because I've been to Japan and that's where I met the guy. It was a _long_ time ago. What were you doing with a grave robber?" Solomon says, "I'm a grave robber and that guy and his now dead brother were my guides." I shake my head and say, "You shouldn't be a grave robber, it's not a very nice job. I take to thieving only if I absolutely have to and it's only to go out and get a small meal to tide me over till the tomb guardians come and bring me something, or I find a Scarab beetle." Solomon thinks and asks, "How did you come to be a tomb guardian, and how old are you?" I sigh and think, 'Should I or shouldn't I, he is clearly the reincarnate of Sugoroku, but he obviously doesn't remember his past life, yet. He said he's a grave robber, but I know that somewhere inside, he is Sugoroku.' I sigh again and take him to my room (yes I got my own room, of course my friends, who actually survived before dying of old age, wouldn't have me sleep in a room with mummies.) and have him read my story.

After an hour of reading my story (it was in hieroglyphics, he is a) Japanese and b) he is from the modern world, he needed to decipher my writing.) he looks at me with a look of curiosity, pity, and a tiny bit of fear. He says, "So, is all of this true." I nod and say, "During the part about Japan, it mentioned the name I called you earlier. The reason I called you that is because I believe you are the reincarnation of Emperor Sugoroku, and yes, I'm about 5,016 years old, I say about because, you lose track of time here, and sometimes you stop counting the days, and years."

He looks at me with pity again and says, "I'm sorry about what happened to your friends and family." I feel tears start to well up in my ruby eyes, and I say, "Don't worry about it. You still want to be a grave robber after that story? I hate grave robbers after what happened." He shakes his head and says, "Nah, after that story, I think I'll go and become an archaeologist. I still want to take that puzzle with me though." I shake my head and say, "Wherever the puzzle goes, I go." Solomon thinks and says, "How about I take you with me. You can have somewhere to live, a roof over your head, good food everyday, and a family." Tears breach my eyes and I say, "Yes, thank you." I go to horse form and wrap my head onto his shoulder for a hug. He seems startled at first, but hugs me back.

I go back to human form, and grab my satchel that I use to carry the puzzle and my food in, whenever I leave the tomb, and go and get the golden box that holds the puzzle pieces. I place the puzzle into the bag, along with the very little belongings that I do have. Solomon nods and I lead him through the traps, until we get outside. He looks around and says, "The horses have left." I chuckle, hand him the satchel, call forth a crimson bridle trimmed with gold with the eye of Horus on the sides, a soft crimson horse blanket trimmed in gold, and an ash black saddle, all with my magic, and go back into horse form. He looks at me before putting everything on me, hoping onto me. He looks at me again and asks, "How fast can you go?" I do a horsey smirk, rear up, and thunder away from my old home.

A few years later, I'm in Domino Japan, in front of the Kame Game Shop, called here by Solomon. Back when we left the tomb, he convinced me to try some modern clothes and I just looked at him, went somewhere with him, so no one could see us, and I used my magic to change my clothes to a more modern look, although I kept the gold armbands, gold leg bands, gold earrings and my necklace/locket I had gotten from my sou mate, Toshiro. Right now, I'm wearing; long red pants, a black shirt with red and gold designs of Arabian horses on it, a crimson jacket with a gold design of an Arabian horse head, black shoes, a golden color backpack decorated with horses, and my sapphire, turquoise and diamond necklace/locket. The look, looks good on me.

I think to myself, 'What could Solomon want, why did ask me to bring the puzzle?' I walk to the doors, making a jingling sound. 'So the mighty emperor of Japan, has fallen to humble merchant, this should make for some good jokes, sometime later.' I think, internally smirking. I hear his voice, which by the hands of time, now sounds as old as Sugoroku's voice sounded like, say, "Sorry, the shop is closed today." He comes down, wearing green overalls and a bandanna, sees me and says, "Sorry Hashira. I thought you were a customer." I shrug and say, "No problem, so what did you call me for?" Solomon says, "I'd like you to meet my grandson. Yugi!" At the words grandson and Yugi, my eyes go huge with hope and surprise as a short kid, with star-shaped tri-colored hair, (black base, amethyst edging, gold bangs) pale skin, and looks like a 6 year old, but I can tell he's an 8 year old, comes down the stairs, sees me, turns to Solomon and says, "Ji-chan, who is she?" Solomon says, "Hoho, Yugi, she's your adoptive sister, Hashira. I adopted her, so you can have a sibling to look after you." Yugi looks at him shocked before smiling and says, "Hi I'm Yugi." I nod and say, "I'm Hashira, looks like we're siblings." Solomon says, "Yugi, how about you go back to playing, while Hashira and I talk." Yugi nods and runs back up the stairs.

I sigh and say, "Even if he doesn't remember his past, he's still the same Yugi, I had met all those years ago, and even though we weren't related, he was already like a little brother to me, which was hard since he was older than me. So that's what you called me here for, you wanted me to become a part of your family." Solomon nods and says, "I also want to see if Yugi has what it takes to solve that puzzle after 5,000 years." I smirk and say, "I know he can. Back 5,000 years ago, no one could beat him or the prince in a game, so it was an interesting game when they played a game of Senet. Him and Yugi were playing, then we were informed something, the prince gets up, I look at the game board and Yugi had won. I know that if anyone can solve that puzzle, it is the lover of the king whose soul is sealed within."

Solomon nods and says, "Hashira, you can take the puzzle out now." I nod and take the puzzle out of my backpack as Solomon calls out, "Yugi, Hashira and I got a gift for you." I hold the puzzle in my hand as I hear running and see a cheerful Yugi come into the room. Solomon points to the puzzle and I hand it to Yugi. He opens up the box, his eyes widen immensely, and pulls out the gold puzzle pieces. Solomon says, "My boy, I dare you to solve that puzzle, no one has been able to complete in 5,000 years." Yugi puts the pieces back in the box and says, "I will complete it, Ji-chan." Solomon says, "Hashira, you and Yugi will share a room. Now how about we get ready for bed, Yugi, you have school tomorrow, so off to bed. Hashira, let's get you set up in Yugi's room." I smile and nod, ready to start a new life.

**Author's notes: That went well for a first chapter, don't you think?**

**Toshiro: Yeah, but I wasn't in it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: I'm not going to put you in automatically, it wouldn't look right.**

**Toshiro: Fine, please review and vote on Hashira's poll.**


	2. Chapter 2:Return of the pharaoh

**Author's notes: I'm back with a chapter that is THE longest chapter I have ever typed.**

**Toshiro: -looks at word count- Wow that is a long chapter. -Atemu walks through the door- What are you doing here?**

**Atemu: I'm here because I finally get to be with my Hikari again.**

**Toshiro: uh huh, Hashira, what's the score on the poll so far?**

**FireWing Pegasus: So far, four people have voted, 50% want me to wait for season four for you to be reintroduced into the story, 25% want the sequel to this story, and the last 25% want part two of battle city.**

**Toshiro: What! What was season 4 again?**

**Atemu: The waking the dragons arch, you know, with the motorcycles and the Atlantian card that steals souls.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Not to mention the fact that you cry when YOU lose a duel and YUGI pays the price of the mistake of YOU using that soul snatching card. -Atemu goes to a corner and cries-**

**Toshiro: Hashira does not own anything except her OC and her ideas. Please Enjoy this chapter, while I try and stop Atemu's crying from making Hashira cry too.**

8 years after I move in with Solomon, who got me to call him grandpa, and Yugi, who lately has been looking at me with a hint of suspicion in his eyes, not that I blame him, I haven't aged at all since he met me, grandpa actually got me to go to Domino High with Yugi, seeing how he is having bully problems. I am still trying to get used to the uniform, seeing that the school couldn't change my mind, I am wearing a black shirt, red mini skirt, my usual gold attire, and my necklace/locket. A 16 year old Yugi gets me adjusted in my first class and it's time for lunch.

I hear the guys yell, "Afternoon break! Let's play basketball! I'll get the girls!" I look at Yugi, from my desk, as he tries to build a house of cards. I see a boy come in and say, "Hey Yugi, Hey Hashira." Yugi and I look up, as Yugi's house of cards fall down. We see the guy, twirl a basketball in his hand and he says, "Yugi, don't just play by yourself, why not play basketball with us sometime?" Yugi blushes a little and says, "Eh? That's alright. The team I join would lose anyway." The guy says, "That's true, hey Hashira, you wanna play?" I see the look in his eyes and say, "No thanks, I'm not going to play just so you can look up my skirt." The guy shrugs and leaves and I turn to Yugi and say, "Yugi, I wish you can make some real friends already instead of being alone. I should know. Before grandpa found me in Egypt and adopted me, I was living in a tomb in the Valley of the Kings my whole life. I was probably abandoned there when I was a baby, and left for dead if it wasn't for tomb guardians. They kept me fed, but otherwise, I had spent my whole life alone, I don't want you to be alone like I was." Yugi sighs and says, "I'm know, I want to play with everyone and I bring plenty of games."

I think and say, "How about to work on 'that' today?" Yugi says, "Yes, maybe I'll finish it today." I smile as Yugi pulls out the Millennium Puzzle and says, "It is my treasure, so I always have it with me. The treasure is a complete secret. There is a quiz, the treasure is something that can be seen, but you've never seen it before."

As I see Yugi begin to open the box, I see Joey Wheeler, who is clearly the reincarnation of my friend Joey, come out of nowhere and snatch the puzzle. Yugi looks at Joey and we both say, "Joey?" Joey says, "Yugi, why are you always talking to yourself, can see but can't see, saying a bunch of stuff I don't get." I say, "Joey, put the box back in Yugi's hands now." He says, "Nah." Yugi gets up and tries to jump up and get the box back while saying, "Ah! Please return that! Return..." I then see Joey toss the puzzle, completely horrifying me, jump across the desks and catch the puzzle. "Man, timidly treasuring this box...you know Yugi..." Yugi and I run over to him as Joey says, "That's the part of you that really pisses me off. Let me coach you into being more of a man! Come on, you want this box back right? If so, then come at me full force!" Yugi yells, "I...I hate fighting and violence!" It hurts my eardrums a little and Joey puts his fingers in his ears and he says, "You got no guts, but you've got a loud voice." I say, "Yugi may hate fighting and violence, but I can kick your ass at anything." Joey looks like he's gonna make a witty come back on me, not that it will make much of a difference, but Yugi says, "Ah, just give me that box back."

"Yeah, stop it Joey." We turn and see, from what I can tell is Honda's reincarnation, standing in the doorway. Joey grins and says, "Oh?! You want something? 1st year, student president reject, clean up member Tristan Taylor." Tristan's eyes go big, he growls and says, "I'm not a clean up member! I'm a beautification club member!" Once again my head hurts and Joey says, "You're voice is loud too!" Tristan starts to ramble on about things I don't really care about and Joey turns to us and says, "By the way, what's in the box?" Yugi says, "You can look, just don't lose it. It's EXTREMELY important to me." I say, "Yugi, you sure?" Joey takes a peek into box, closes it and says, "What? How boring."

I grab the puzzle from his hands as I see the face of someone I wish was still dead, hit Joey on the head. Joey and Tristan both say, "Gardner!" and Yugi surprisingly smiles and says, "Tea!" 'What in the name of Ra are you smiling about, Yugi? If you still had your memories, we would be mortal enemies with her.' I think with fury, but I keep it hidden to keep away suspicions. Tea turns to the boys, who if they still had their memories would be our friends and we would fight Tea, and says, "If it's boring then give it back right away! Also, bullying someone weaker than yourself, you're the boring one!" Joey says, "I'm not bullying the weak! I'm making Yugi a man..." I say, "Shut up, and get out of here." Joey and Tristan high tail it out of the room, while Tea says, "Man! Those guys!"

Yugi says, "Impressive, they're pretty scared of you two, Hashira, Tea." "If I act soft they'll mess with me. Yugi, sometimes you've got to have guts." I say to Yugi. Yugi slouches and says, "But, Joey isn't really that bad a guy." 'Oh Yugi, a small part of you remembers.' I internally smile. Tea says, "Saying that about such a guy is why people mock you. By the way what is this?" She points to the puzzle. I internally growl, because if she were to regain her memories and find out Atemu's soul is sealed within, she would try and steal it from him, so she could have Atemu all to herself. I flinch when Yugi says, "Oh right! Tea you haven't seen this right? Let me show you my secret." and he goes to open the box. Tea says, "Okay, I'll keep it a secret, let me see."

I cringe as Yugi opens the box to reveal the golden puzzle pieces. "It's beautiful. Are these parts? It's all scattered." I cringe seeing her holding the puzzle pieces and Yugi says, "It's a puzzle. I haven't finished it yet, so I don't know the shape yet. So, it's something you can see, but can't." Tea says, "I see." I say, "Our house is a game shop, so we've got games from various countries, although I gave Yugi that puzzle when our grandpa adopted me from Egypt. I had it with me, when I was growing up, alone and left for dead in an Egyptian tomb. This is the only puzzle of it's kind, even though it's one of 7 treasured and said to be mystical items in Egypt. Also don't ask me about my past, I don't really like to talk about it." She says, "Egypt?" I nod and I say, "I can even read hieroglyphics as clearly as Japanese. It's said whoever completes that puzzle gets a wish granted and it reads, Thou who completes this puzzle will inherit my dark wisdom and strength." Yugi laughs a little and he says, "Ha ha! We've said too much! Eh..You must think we're dumb, I see it in your eyes." Tea laughs and says, "Ahaha, no way. So what did you wish for?" I say, "That is a definite secret. We won't tell anyone. He won't tell me, but I can already tell what he wishes for."

We walk out to go home and the Public Moral guys, and what I don't like is that they are being lead by Ushio, Ra I wish he was still dead. "Yugi, we shouldn't bother them." Yugi nods and we turn to go. "Wait a moment!" We turn and see Ushio coming right for us. "Yugi and Hashira Moto, right?" "Who wants to know?" I ask casually. "I want to ask you two something. Have the other students been bullying you?" Yugi says, "Nothing like that has happened to me, especially since Hashira was enrolled." I shrug and say, "It's true, although since grandpa though Yugi was getting bullied, he enrolled me into the school and there have been no bullies since I enrolled." Ushio turns to Yugi and says, "Wait a moment, someone like you would reply like that. I will investigate this. You can relax, from now on I will be your bodyguard." "Now hold on, I'm Yugi's bodyguard and someone like You would do this just for money, I do this for no money, and I think I do a better job then you. Come on Yugi, let's go." I grab Yugi and drag him back to the game shop, hoping that Ushio doesn't try something.

We get home a little late and walk through the doors. "We're home!" Yugi and I both call out before seeing Tea in the shop. Tea says, "It's been so long since I came over to play." "You're late Yugi, Hashira." Grandpa says. "We're home Ji-chan." Grandpa turns to Tea, and as soon as I hear grandpa comment on how much she's grown, I just turn off my ears, figuratively speaking, so I don't get dragged into the conversation. I turn my ears back on and hear grandpa say, "By the way Yugi, I heard from Tea. That puzzle, you still haven't given up on that?" Yugi says, "Who's giving up?" That comment makes me end up on the floor in laughter. I get up after a while and grandpa says, "That puzzle is beyond human knowledge, you can't do it." I smirk at grandpa with a look of, 'Way to get him fired up.' "By the way, there's a lot of history behind it." Yugi and Tea say, "History?"

I nod and say, "Legend has it, 5,000 years ago, and ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, in order to seal away the darkness that was destroying Egypt, he sacrificed his life, his memories and even his own name in order to seal away the darkness, but it also sealed away his own soul into his Millennium Puzzle, before the puzzle was then shattered. We know this king as the legendary nameless pharaoh. My history with the item is that, when I was thrown into a tomb and left for dead, growing up as an orphan, that puzzle was one of my belongings. I was living in that tomb till grandpa made it past all the traps and adopted me. We gave Yugi that puzzle when he was 8 and I had become a part of the family." Grandpa says, "Yes and when I had went to that tomb, my two guides were killed. One, slashed by a trap, falling into what the warning had called, the pit of shadows, and other guide, I was hanging on for dear life on the side of a bridge when I saw a giant monster eat him. I blacked out and when I came to, Hashira was healing me. The warnings at the start of the tomb had said something about a shadow game." Tea says, "Yugi, this puzzle sounds dangerous." Yugi takes out the puzzle and says, "Shadow game, what's that? I like it."

Grandpa reads, "The one who solves me, will receive my dark wisdom and strength." Yugi smiles and says, "I see. So my wish will come true! I'm excited! I'm definitely going to finish it!"

That night, I am resting in Yugi's room, before going to my room, which by my shadow magic, I have made a door that leads to separate chambers like a hugely scaled down version of the Egyptian palace that I once called home. I see Yugi trying to work on the puzzle mumbling things like, "I think that blocked it." I open the door and see grandpa and I quickly close the door. Grandpa says, "He's still at it? It's been 8 years. He doesn't give up. He's really my grandson." I sigh and say, "Grandpa, what I believe is that the moment he solves that puzzle, my king shall return to this world. One of my suspicions and you might not like it, is that without a body, my king's soul will inhabit Yugi's body, kind of like having two minds, two souls and or two personalities. I also think that if what I say is true and if Yugi got hurt whether emotionally or physically, my king will take over Yugi's body like possession and deal revenge to whoever hurt Yugi. My greatest fear though is that, my king will not only have forgotten his past, but also his own name." Grandpa puts a hand on my shoulder and he says, "I know Hashira, we just gotta hang tight until we figure out what happens."

I nod and head back into the room, only to find Yugi asleep at his desk, fingertips wrapped around the puzzle which is starting to regain it's shape as a pyramid. I put a blanket on his back. I look at Yugi with a look of hope and pity, because every time he sleeps with the puzzle, he gets a dream or as I like to call, lost memories trying to resurface. I look at the time and decide that's time for me to get some rest. I walk through the door to my room, which I had always banned Yugi from coming into the room, which appears as a hallway and the magic puts me back in my clothes from ancient Egypt. I pass by all the spare rooms I set up and make it to my room. I see a large king sized bed with crimson and sapphire curtains and blankets. I look above the bed and see a portrait I drew of Toshiro and me. I use my shadow powers, revealing my wings and having the eye of Horus appear on my forehead. I collapse on the bed and soon fall asleep, my flame wings as a warm blanket.

I wake up to the sound of panting. I get up, get out of my shadow powers, and get to Yugi's room, not before going back to my modern clothes. I see Yugi awake and panting. I ask, "Yugi, what were you dreaming about and tell me the truth." Yugi looks at me and says, "Well, it was like Joey, me and two other people were in a cell, and outside the cell, I saw, two people who looked the other two in the cell, a man who looked like the CEO of Kaiba Corp, Seto Kaiba, and a guy who looked like me, along with a girl who looked identical to you. I find out in the dream that the one who looked like me and the one who looked like Kaiba are cousins. The girl who looked like you, told the one, who looked like me, something and then we see each others eyes and all I see is a very stunning shade of crimson. Then I woke up and you came in here."

I internally gasp. 'That's the day that we had first met Yugi, Ryou, Joey and Malik. Looks like he's starting to get his memories back, but he probably just sees them as dreams.' I say, "Yugi, in Egypt, I've heard of people having dreams of the past and future before. I also once saw a picture once of the nameless pharaoh. The picture was of the pharaoh and his male lover. The two were identical except the lover had a feeling of innocence and was more childish looking than the king. I will tell you right now, you are exactly to a T, identical to the pharaoh's lover. I have heard about such things as reincarnations, and sometimes they don't remember the life they once had. Maybe if I'm right, those dreams are actually memories." Yugi gasps and then says, "What about see the girl who looked identical to you." I smirk and say, "That's a story for another time. You should get to bed, it 3:38 am." Yugi nods, hops into bed and falls asleep. I go back to my chamber, wondering if the dreams getting more vivid means that maybe tomorrow he will solve the puzzle.

The next day at school, I'm with Yugi, when Ushio appears in the door and says, "Yugi, Hashira, a moment please." We look up and follow him to the back of the school. As we near the back, my senses start tingling and I smell Joey and Tristan nearby and the smell and noises indicate they are injured. Yugi says, "Ushio, why do you want to see us?" We follow him as the smell gets stronger and I get more irritated. Ushio says, "Come with me, I'm sure you'll be pleased."

We follow him and stop in our tracks when we see Joey and Tristan beat up. Tristan says, "I-it hurts." "Joey! Tristan!" Yugi and I rush over. Ushio stops Yugi from reaching them, but I make it past him. I sit Joey and Tristan up straight and check them over. I sigh and say, "They'll be okay, a few bandages and something to numb the pain and they'll be just fine Yugi." Yugi nods with a small smile. Yugi turns to Ushio and asks, "Ushio, what is this?" Ushio says, "I told you, you two. I, Ushio, will be your bodyguard. That's why we've been punishing these bullies." I growl and say, "Ushio, I told you already that I'm Yugi's bodyguard and no bullies will get to him with me around. I know you're type and you are obviously doing this for the fun of tormenting people and for money." I spit on the ground in annoyance.

Yugi says, "No...Ushio, this is just too horrible!" He rushes over to Joey, Tristan and me, "Are you okay Joey? Tristan?" I say, "They'll be fine Yugi, I know they're tougher than this and it would take a ton more pain for them to be not fine." Joey says, "Yugi...damn you...are you satisfied?" I growl and say, "Joey be quiet, Yugi would never think of this to happen and you are too injured you should just be quiet." Ushio shoves Yugi and me away while saying, "Move you two! We are not done with the punishing." Yugi's and my eyes widen as Ushio kicks Joey in the chest. Yugi rushes in front of Joey and Tristan, while I rush to their side.

Yugi says, "Stop it!" Ushio says, "Well well, Yugi, Hashira. Are you covering for these guys? You two sure are weird. Here's your chance to dispel any resentment you have. Punch! Kick!" I keep growling in annoyance. If I was in my horse form, my ears would be pinned against my head and I would have the look of a seriously grumpy horse. Yugi says, "Do you think...I would do that to my friends?!" Joey and my eyes widen. I hear Joey mumble, "Friends?" 'Looks like Yugi's subconscious and those dreams are starting to pay off. Yugi already thinks of them as his friends.' I think with happiness as I remember the day that Honda saved Yugi from Vivian, the same day that Joey was arguing with Seto because of Seto disrespecting Joey's friends. Ushio laughs and says, "What a rare guy! Friends you say? They're bullies that exploited you."

Yugi shakes his head and says, "They weren't bullying me," Joey's eyes widen and Yugi continues saying, "Joey just wanted me to be a man." I say, "Yeah, you got a problem with that then leave right now. If Joey was bullying Yugi, then _**I**_ would have kicked his ass by now." Ushio says, "Man, you two are complete weirdos. Very well. By the way Yugi, it's time for you to pay up. Total cost of my bodyguard fees, 200,000 yen." Yugi gasps and says, "200,000 yen?!" and I say, "I knew you were only doing this for the money you sicko." Ushio says, "Yugi, I'll leave you a bodily reminder to pay me." He grabs Yugi and proceeds to beat him up. I rush over to Yugi and get reminded of when I first met him. Ushio says, "Hashira, if Yugi doesn't pay me by tomorrow, then he will end up with a knife torturing him and I might just take you." He licks his lips and pulls out a knife. I say, "Sicko, besides, I'm already taken by my true lover. If you try and take me, then he WILL kill you." Ushio laughs and walks away. 'Crap, Ushio is starting to become a lot like his past self, I will need my shadow magic, if I'm to stop him from raping me.' I use my magic to just heal Joey, Tristan and Yugi enough so that we can all go home. I pick Yugi up and take him back home, being reminded of when we first met his past life, he had been beaten every night for two months straight.

Yugi is sitting at his desk again saying, "What'll I do?! 200,000 yen?! I only have 1,656 yen. I don't have that kind of money. What'll I do? What should I do?" I say, "Yugi, haven't you looked at me. This isn't fake gold I'm wearing, It's real gold. We can give Ushio some of my arm and leg bands." Yugi says, "Maybe, but I don't know. He might come after you because you are wearing gold." I see Yugi unconsciously working on the puzzle and he says, "Why me? How can I be working on the puzzle at a time like this? Huh? I'm doing better than usual. Weird...I feel like crap... although I feel like I going to solve the puzzle." I say, "Yugi, as you work on the puzzle, your mind will begin to clear." Yugi nods and says, "There...Wow! Perhaps...Perhaps?! I did it!" I rush over to him and the puzzle to see it only needs one more piece and it will be done. Yugi looks at the puzzle and says, "I did it Hashira! All that's left is to put in the final piece and it'll be done." I look at the box and my blood runs cold, the final piece isn't there. Yugi says, "Not here...The last part...No!"

We run to school, hoping that the final puzzle piece is there. 'Ra damn it. Joey must have taken it when we weren't looking.' I think. Yugi says, "Without that part, the puzzle is incomplete! My wish won't come true! Please be at school!" We enter the school grounds and see Ushio standing there who says, "Yo, you two." Yugi says, "Ushio." I say, "What the fuck, have you just been standing there all day hoping that we would randomly show up?!" **(A/N: I totally know that is from Yugioh abridged season 0, but I couldn't resist and since Yugi is too nice a guy, I figured, why not have Hashira say it and tick Ushio off even more. I am so turning into Bakura and Marik.)** Ushio says, "You brought the bodyguard fee right? Good boy." Yugi says, "No! We just forgot something at school and came to pick it up! Anyway I can't..." Ushio says, "Hmmm, then I guess you're going to need some education."

Two of his flunkies come out of nowhere and tie me up. I make it look like I'm struggling, because with my strength, I can easily break through this rope, but I really don't want any suspicions made on me. He takes Yugi and me to the back of the school, makes me sit by the wall, and proceeds to beat Yugi up even more. "Yugi!" I cry as I feel tears try to penetrate my ruby eyes. Ushio says, "That's enough for today. Tomorrow we'll show the fruits of your 'education' and don't forget what happens if you don't pay up." He takes out his knife and licks his lips.

He walks away laughing, and I hear someone yell, "Yugi!", and I see Joey and Tristan. Joey says, "Oh man, Ushio really did a number on him." Tristan turns to me and says, "Yeah, we had better get you two home, we are no match for Ushio." I break the rope using my animal strength causing Joey and Tristan to gawk at how even though I'm a girl, I'm way stronger than them, and I say, "Thanks." I pick up Yugi and Joey hands me the final piece of the Millennium Puzzle, which has the eye of Horus on it. "I'm sorry for taking the puzzle piece." Yugi then, probably unaware at the fact that he is not alone, says, "I...I made a wish...on the puzzle...I wish for true friends...friends who would never betray me...no matter what...friends whom I would never betray...someone who could take care of me, no matter what...like Hashira does." Tristan looks at Yugi in my arms with soft eyes and says, "There is nothing more innocent than that." "I'll get him home, you guys should go." I say with a soft, but serious tone of voice. Joey nods and says, "We'll see you guys tomorrow." They leave and I look at Yugi.

When I know they are long gone, I access my shadow powers, revealing my wings, my hair gets longer, my ears becoming pointed, moving to the top of my head, and the eye of Horus glowing on my choker and on my forehead. I grab the backpack, spread my wings and fly back to the game shop, anyone who would see me, would think that I'm an angel of fire. I make it to the game shop, rush in still in human form with shadow powers and say, "Grandpa!" He sees Yugi and me, and says, "Hashira, let's get him to his room, and you should go back to normal human form, no need to scare him." I nod and hand him Yugi, before going back to normal human form. We walk into the room and grandpa sets Yugi on the bed. I say, "You know grandpa, Yugi, because of his contact with the puzzle, he is starting to little by little regain his memories only at the moment it is just one memory and he has only seen it as a dream. That memory that he told me about, is the day I had first met Yugi's past life 5,000 years ago. Also, he is nearly finished with the puzzle, I have the last piece right here. When he awakens, I will ask him to come into my room in order to finish it, that way I can keep a watchful eye on him." Grandpa looks surprised at first but then he nods, and hands me some soup to give to Yugi. I sit by Yugi and set the bowl on his desk, before using my shadow magic to get Yugi to where he is conscious.

A few minutes later, Yugi wakes up and says, "Hashira? What happened?" "I got out of those ropes and brought you home, also a friend brought this." I say as I show him the final piece of the puzzle. Yugi says, "Yes, now I can solve the puzzle, who was it?" "I promised not to tell, you can put the final piece into the puzzle when you eat that soup." I hand over the soup and take the puzzle piece. He pouts and eats his soup.

After a few minutes, he finishes his soup. He looks at me and I say, "Grab the puzzle and follow me into my room." His eyes go wide, but he nods and does what I say. I send magic to the door so that it won't change Yugi's outfit, only mine. We walk to the door and I open it. As soon as we enter and my clothes change, Yugi looks at me surprised, but doesn't say anything. I sigh and lead him to an empty room, and turn on the torches. I say, "Yugi, I want you to stand in the middle of the room and put the final piece of the puzzle in. I want to test my theory of what will happen." Yugi nods and I give the puzzle piece to him. He walks into the center of the room and places the piece into the puzzle.

The puzzle glows and sends light into Yugi's body, causing his shadow to lengthen, and the eye of Horus appear on where the forehead would be on the shadow. Yugi slips the rope around his neck, focused not on his shadow, but on the puzzle. I see dark bolts of energy shoot out of the eye into the shape of monsters. 'Shit, Atemu did also seal away the darkness along with him so the darkness is coming back. Ra damn it, now I have to take on full shadow creature form to save Yugi.' I think with anger. Yugi watches me as I go into my shadow creature form, pretty much a black FireWing Pegasus with the eye of Horus on my forehead and a pure gold horn sprouting from the center of the eye.

I stand guard in front of Yugi as more monsters come forth, looking ready for the kill, except one little monster I haven't seen in a long time, Kuriboh. Something inside Yugi probably clicks, because he says, "Kuriboh?" Yugi looks at me and says, "Hashira, is that you?" I say, _/Yes, Yugi. I was hoping to keep this little quirk about me, a secret from you, for just a little bit longer, but it looks like things have gotten a little dangerous. You needn't fear me. I'm still the same Hashira, only I can change my form and protect you. I got you here from school, by accessing my powers and carrying you./_ Yugi fearfully nods, and then a dragon shape monster lunges at Yugi and Kuriboh multiplies to protect Yugi. Another monster lunges at Yugi and I make a small barrier to protect Yugi, but it leaves me tired. A ghost lunges at Yugi and a bright light fills the room, and I faintly hear, YU-GI-OH! I look directly at the light and I find out what's happening. When the light fades, I see instead of Yugi standing there, I see a young man, a little taller than Yugi, with tanned skin like me, star-shaped tri-colored hair, (black base, crimson edging, golden bangs with 3 golden lightning bolt streaks) and crimson eyes surveying his surroundings. I smile and bow to him, for I know who he is, my lost pharaoh, King Atemu.

The monsters roar at him and he just glares. 'Oh, those monsters are in for it now.' I smirk. "Shadow creatures! Be gone, I command you! Return to the dark realm from whence you came!" Atemu says, in his deep baritone voice, as one hand grabs his magic pulsing puzzle and the other hand has Kuriboh. The puzzle pulses it's magic, and releasing it on the shadow creatures, forcing them to return. With a sigh, Atemu releases Kuriboh, who coos in delight. _/Nice to see you again, my King./_ Atemu looks at me as I go back to human form. He goes blank for a second before saying, "Hello Hashira, nice to see you too Kuriboh." The blank look disturbs me and Kuriboh says, "Woo?" Atemu says, "You may call me, Yami, young monster."

I freeze at that line. 'He doesn't remember anything about before he was sealed away, not even his own name.' With a nod, Kuriboh heads back to the Domain of the Beast. 'Yami' says, "Hashira, how do you know of me. Why did you call me king." I sigh and say, "I will explain it when the time is right, but right now we have problems. Look into Yugi's mind." He goes blank again and then says, "So some delinquent has been causing trouble, well I'll have to fix that." I smirk and access my shadow powers and say, "The only reason Ushio has been bothering Yugi and me is because I don't really want anyone to know about my powers. Right now, you, Yugi and grandpa are the only people who know about me. I can think of pretty good shadow games you can do." Yami nods and we leave my palace like room, me staying in my ancient Egyptian clothes. We find that grandpa put a check for 200,000 yen in Yugi's backpack. I hand Yami, Yugi's phone and Yami calls Ushio.

We head to the school, Yami riding on my back, like a King on his horse.**(A/N: Oh my Ra, I just quoted an episode from Bleach, but it does sound perfect for this.)** We make it the front of the school and wait for Ushio to come, I going to human form and accessing my shadow powers, just so that I can scare the crap out of Ushio.

At midnight, we see Ushio come onto the school grounds, obviously upset. He sees Yami, and Yami says with an devilish smirk, "Good of you to come, Ushio." I step out of the shadows, wings spread out, and say, "Yeah so nice of you to come." Ushio looks at us and says, "I've gotta hand it to ya both! You've decided to pay up. That lightens my mood. Don't know why you're both wearing costumes. Well, whatever! Cough it up already! The money! 200,000 yen!" Yami says, "I have it here, however I seem to have brought 400,000 yen by mistake." Ushio says, "400K!" Yami says, "But, there's a catch. Since just paying you would be boring...So...we're going to play a game!" Ushio says, "A game...!" Yami says, "Yes..But it isn't just any game...it's a shadow game. How about it? If you win, you get even more than 200,000 yen. Not bad, eh?" Ushio says, "Interesting."

Yami says, "Hashira grab the only tool." I nod and take to the skies. Hovering in the air, I use the shadows to bring me the knife in Ushio's trench coat. After getting the knife, I glide down and hand the knife to my king. Yami says, "Thank you Hashira." We move over to a table like thing and Yami places the money and the knife on the table, "Okay the game is set. These are the rules. The players take turns placing the money on top of their hand, and then stabbing the money with the knife. All the money on the knife goes to that player, and then their opponent takes turns with the remainder. The game ends when there are no bills left. The one with the most money at the end is the winner. Also, if you stab your hand, you automatically lose the entire game, and give all of the winnings to your opponent. Sounds fun, eh?" Ushio chuckles and says, "Keh, you've got guts..." 'Of course he has guts, he was a pharaoh 5,000 years ago.' I think with a smirk. Yami says, "One more thing, if you break a rule, you will be cursed with a penalty game." Ushio says, "Heh cool, come on, let's get started." I say, "Who's up first will be decided by rock, paper, scissors." Yami and Ushio nod and as expected, Yami wins that game.

**Game Start:** Yami says, "Alright I'm first." Ushio says, "Crap." I nervously watch as Yami begins to stab the money with the knife. "Hmmm, less than ten bills, I tried to use a lot of strength, but not many stuck. Okay, your turn." Ushio tries to stab the money and Yami says, "If you get too greedy, you'll use too much strength and stab all the way through. The point of the game is to control your greed." Ushio says, "Shut the hell up!" I say to Yami, "I actually want him to stab himself." Yami chuckles a little. Ushio brings the knife down and it looks like he stabbed his hand. He pulls the knife away and I don't even see a scratch. Ushio chuckles and says, "Check it out! More than a hundred thousand! And not a scratch on my hand. Using more strength is fine." Yami says, "Indeed, but as the game progresses, it will become harder and harder to control your strength." Yami stabs the money. "There's less and less money here. The game will end soon." Ushio says, "All this money will be mine!" I see him raise the knife and it freezes. Yami says, "A shadow game reveals a human's true character, and thus determines their fate. Listen, Ushio! If you let your own greed control you, you won't be able to stop your hand. Yes...A dilemma, eh? Will you sacrifice your own hand for money?" Ushio chuckles and says, "The answer is simple! This hand will stab with all my strength, no matter what I do! But there's a way to get all the money, and not injure my other hand! I'm the one holding the knife, so I'll use it to defeat you! Die Yugi!" I see him go to stab my king in the face so I rush over and use my pure gold arm bands as armor, while Yami jumps back. I see Yami land on both feet, the eye of Horus glowing on his forehead like me. Yami says, "Just as I thought, you couldn't follow the rules. Just like Hashira, this 3rd eye can see nothing, but what is in your heart. You're a greedy bully who hurt my friends and tried to steal money from me." I turn to Ushio and say, "Oh and FYI Ushio, these aren't costumes." Yami yells, "Penalty game! Illusion of greed!" The glowing eye shoots towards Ushio and he starts to sing about how rich he is. Yami says, "Let me tell you something. If you care about is money, then the object of your greed is all that your eyes can see." Ushio keeps singing about how rich he is. Yami says, "Indeed, since you're so greedy, this must mean a happy ending." Ushio starts screaming something about being eaten by giant tube like worm monsters, which brings pleasure to me. Yami says, "Now to make sure the money is returned, let's go Hashira." I nod and go into horse form to give my pharaoh some rest. **Game end.**

The next day, Yugi and I yawn as we walk into the schoolyard. Early this morning, I made sure that Yugi knows not to tell anyone about what happened in my room, unless I tell him to, and grandpa is already informed of what happened with Yugi, and that my suspicions are correct. We look over and see Ushio, curled up on the ground crying his eyes out, before he is taken away by an ambulance. Yugi says, "I wonder what happened." I of course already know what happened so I just hum in delight. When we reach our lockers, we hear the girls gossip, "Did you hear what happened? About Ushio? He was in such a shock, he was hospitalized! I heard that they might put him in a mental asylum if he doesn't snap out of it!" Yugi and I turn to head to first period, and I hear Yugi say, "My treasure."

"Yo Yugi." Joey says from behind a corner. "Good morning Joey." Yugi greets. "How are your injuries?" Joey asks briefly. "Fine." Yugi replies, "How about you and Tristan?" "I feel fine and so did Tristan when I spoke with him earlier." Joey replies. "Yugi, I'm following your example. I also brought a treasure today. Want to see it?" "Yeah!" We exclaim. "Sorry." Joey shakes his head with a mild chuckle. "My treasure…'is in plain view, but you can't see it', so I can't show it to you." 'It's in plain sight, but invisible.' I mull over Joey's riddle. 'What's that mean?' "It's 'friendship'." Joey says to our confused look. "What?" Yugi asks quietly, probably not believing he heard right. "Yugi, Hashira and Joey are visible," Joey explains, "but our friendship, and courage itself, is completely invisible." "Yeah!" Yugi agrees as a few tears come to his eyes. 'Looks like they are now best friends like back 5,000 years ago. I'm happy that they have worked out that problem that they had' At this moment, the warning bell rings.

"Ah!" Joey exclaims as he takes off running. "We've got to get to class or we're going to be late!" "Ah, Joey!" Yugi shouts as he takes off after his new friend, and I take off after him. "You dropped your shoe." I look at Yugi's shadow and see Yami watching Yugi, (I can see him because I am half horse and animals can see ghosts) I smirk and wink at the king. For I know that he will never abandon Yugi if his subconscious has anything to say about it. 'Oh Atemu, I wish that you could remember your past, then you wouldn't be tortured like this. Why did you have to get sealed away, when you did, it broke Yugi's heart. I will protect him if you even end up unable. I also swear under Ra, that I will find a way to free you from that prison of a puzzle, if my name isn't Hashira, daughter of FireWing Pegasus and Cynthias of Arabian horse.'

**Author's notes: Long chapter, Hashira finally got more revenge on Ushio. I can't believe that I stopped myself from doing some Tea bashing. She hasn't done anything yet except hit Joey on the head. -falls asleep on Toshiro's lap-**

**Toshiro: You really need to pace yourself. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:Held at gun point, Oh my!

**Author's notes: This chapter is surprisingly shorter than the last chapter.**

**Toshiro: Good, you are pacing yourself.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Still took a long time to write.**

**Toshiro: I know you're tired and we both can't wait until the poll closes, Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC. Enjoy.**

"Oh Ra." I say as I look at the bills with grandpa. Yugi appears in the doorway and asks, "Everything okay, you two?" "Not really." Grandpa replies. "We're not making enough to keep the shop open Yugi." "I swear this reminds me of ancient Egypt. The commoners would have to pay taxes all the time. It was pathetic in my opinion. This is one of those times I'm glad to be a horse, animals don't have to pay taxes." I mutter in Egyptian so only grandpa can understand me, which confuses Yugi. "Oh no!" Yugi exclaims. "Are you sure?" "Yes." Grandpa nods. "If we don't get enough money in six months, we will have to close down." "That's terrible." Yugi sighs, probably scared that his home could be lost. "Is there anything I can do grandpa?" "Yeah, eight years ago I just got this home, I am not going to give it up with a fight." I say with a smirk. "Sorry Yugi, Hashira." Grandpa shakes his head. "Unless you get a job, there's nothing you can do right now. Now how about you head to bed?" "Okay." Yugi replies with a sad smile. As we pass the kitchen counter, we see ads for a job as a waiter at a new restaurant.

Three months later, and we hear about two escaped convicts. 'Wow, this is just like a modern day Japanese version of Khemet, there are taxes and the occasional thief escaping from the dungeons.' I think with a smirk. The bell rings and I say, "Let's go Yugi." Yugi says, "Yeah." Joey says, "Don't you want to stop somewhere on the way home Yugi, Hashira?" Yugi picks up his bag and says, "Sorry Joey, we have a few errands for Ji-chan that we have to run, maybe tomorrow." "Okay." Joey nods and turns to Tea. "How about you girl?" "Maybe we could go to that new Burger World that opened a month ago." Tea suggests as Yugi's and my eyes widen. "Their hamburgers are supposed to be really good." "Sounds good." Joey agrees. "Let's go to Burger World."

"Uh, Joey." Yugi turns from his desk. "About that Burger World place…" "You want to join us Yugi?" Joey asks with a grin. "No!" Yugi exclaims. "I just want to warn you! I heard a bunch of people got sick on opening day. You shouldn't go there." "Yeah, I even heard their vegan menu is disgusting, bleh!" I exclaim. "That so?" Joey asks. "Yeah." Yugi nods. "Beside, didn't you hear the TV report this morning? Two convicts escaped from prison and they have guns! He's even robbed a few placed." "That's right!" Joey nods. "And everyone needs to head home as soon as possible." "What about your errands?" Tea asks Yugi in concern. "I stop at stores on the route home and go as fast as possible, besides I have Hashira to protect me." Yugi replies. "Yeah, why do you think that I am always with Yugi, it's because if worse comes for worse, I can easily beat up anyone who tries to get Yugi." I say with pride. "Okay." Joey replies as we exit the school. "See you later." Yugi and I wave as we turn down the street heading towards the house. 'Ra, That was close. The last thing I need is for Tea to go there.' I think with hint of fear.

We head to the business district, after making a sharp right turn a couple blocks from the game shop, and I can sense that we are being watched. I hear two voices and I turn my head in the direction of the sound. Yugi says, "What are you doing Hashira?" I whisper to him, "I can sense that we're being watched, I thought I heard two voices, and I can smell Joey and Tea nearby." Yugi looks and says, "I don't see anything." I say, "They are either hiding or they aren't there, either way I will keep my guard up. Come on let's go." Yugi nods an we head to Burger World AKA our part time job. We get into our uniforms and see two customers. We walk over to the doors, not seeing who is standing in front of us and say, "Welcome to Burger World." We see who is standing in front of us and our jaws drop. It's Joey and Tea. Yugi nervously says, "Come on in. Seats for two?" I nod with a stern face.

Joey and Tea nod numbly as we lead them to a booth and give them menus. 'Why did those two have to come here, having a part time job can get us expelled. Even 5,000 years ago Joey wasn't exactly know for keeping secrets and Tea, I just don't trust. If this was ancient Khemet right now, she would be screaming to the pharaoh that we are doing this.' I think as Yugi and I pick up a pad and pencil. Yugi puts on a fake smile and we head back to their table and hear their conversation. Tea says, "Maybe we shouldn't have come here today, Yugi looked upset and Hashira just looked pissed off." 'Damn right, bitch reincarnate.' I think with a smirk. "Maybe." Joey agrees. "No wonder they didn't want us to come here." "Are you ready to order?" I say in my stern voice, scaring the shit out of them. "Sure." Joey grins. "I'll have the Double Cheeseburger Combo with a large Cherry Cola to drink." "And I'll have the Hamburger Combo with a lemonade to drink." Tea nods as she folds up her menu and hands it me. "Alright then." Yugi says as he takes Joey's menu. "We'll be right back." We leave to go get their meals.

A few minutes, we return and Yugi puts the food on the table. Yugi says, "Here is your meal." I grab a ketchup bottle and say, "At this restaurant, let me put lots of ketchup on your burgers." I squirt the ketchup on the burgers, making sure to get lots on Tea's burger and I spell out the words, "Tell anyone and I will murder you!" Joey and Tea have a look of shock while I smirk and walk away with Yugi, who also looks shocked. Joey calls out, "Hey Yugi, Hashira." making us stop and turn, well Yugi does it slowly, but close enough. "Yes?" Yugi says softly and timidly while I say it in an agitated way.

Joey waves his hand and says, "Come over here, why are you working here?" Yugi says, "The game shop isn't doing so well, so if we both get a job we will raise even more money than if I do it alone. We were going to get evicted, but things have gone up a little, plus out combined paychecks these past two months have helped a lot." I glare at Joey and Tea and say, "I will carry out my word if you blab." "Not a soul." Joey vows. "Yeah, you're secret is safe with us." Tea agrees. "And if I do tell," Joey adds, "I'll buy 10,000 burgers and then throw myself to Hashira's mercy." Yugi smiles, winks and says, "Thanks guys, and since it's your first time, the burgers are on the house. Enjoy." I grab Yugi and get myself away from the splash zone as Joey says, "Yum!" and digs in. 'Typical Joey, he still has the same eating habits.' I smirk wildly as Tea gets in the way of the splash zone and exclaims, "Joey! We're in a public place! Stop eating like a pig!" 'Or like a dog.' I smirk with the memory of Joey cleaning out half of the place kitchen.

We see two men come through the doors, and I automatically sense their evil hearts, so I welcome them instead of Yugi. I fake indifference and say, "Hello sirs, table for two?" They nod and I lead them to a corner booth. "Just a minute." I say as I follow Yugi and the other employees to our boss who is beckoning us over. Joey and Tea come over and a man tells us that the two escaped convicts might be here.

Yugi says, "Escaped convicts!" 'Damn, with those evil hearts it must be those two men I just seated.' I think with my anger growing and I see in Yugi's shadow, an extremely grumpy pharaoh. "You're saying the convicts might be in this restaurant?" the restaurant owner asks. "Yes, there was a report this morning." Detective Hiketsu replies. "This seems to be the focal point of the break-ins. So I'm searching this area." "What do these culprits look like?" the owner asks. Detective Hiketsu holds up two pictures, "They are called Tetsu the hedgehog and Jirou the yellow spider." I scan the around the restaurant with Tea and Joey, keeping Yugi behind me. "I don't see them." Yugi sigh. "They are both a master of disguise." Detective Hiketsu says. "It's rare to see them not in disguise." "Then we'll just check each one." Joey says. "No Joey." I hiss. "They have pistols, remember? I will not have Yugi go and check everyone." "Do they have any other characteristics?" Tea asks. "Well, they had a scuffle with some guards when stealing some jewels a few days ago." Hiketsu says. "A fallen guard was able to hit them both on the right leg with his baton, so it may have left a bruise."

"If that's true…" Yugi walks up to the counter and picks up a basket of toy cars they use to keep kids entertained. "Let's use these." "How?" Joey asks. "Like this." Yugi says and walks foreword. Yugi allows some kids to bump into him, and he drops the basket, sending the cars under practically all of the tables in Burger World. "Good idea!" Joey says and begins searching under the tables with Tea, Detective Hiketsu, and the restaurant owner, while I stay with Yugi.

Yugi sighs as he picks the basket back up. Yugi heads over to a table that has a man in a business suit smoking, his feet on the table. "Excuse me sir." Yugi says as he grabs the man's ankles. "This is a public restaurant. Please don't put your legs on the table, and please put out your cigarette." "What?" the man growls. "Why are you messing with my resting time?" "Sorry sir." Yugi's boss says. "We have a small situation. But we do request that you don't put your feet on the table, and the restaurant policy says no smoking inside the building." "Don't give me that!" the man hisses, and stops when Detective Hiketsu comes over and shows him his badge. "Police?" "Yes." Detective Hiketsu nods. "I ask that you would please stay in your seat while the establishment is checked over." "We can't find them." Joey says as he and Tea come up. "Are there no other clues we can use to find them?" Tea asks. "Yes, actually." Detective Hiketsu nods as he holds up a small notebook. "When in prison, they were both admitted into the hospital for having an allergic reaction to eggs."

"Oh, then we'll find them quickly." I say with a smirk. "Our hamburger buns have lots eggs in them." I hear wheezing coming from the table with the men who have evil hearts. "What's wrong?" Detective Hiketsu asks as he stops in front of their table. "You don't look well." "Shut up!" They yell as they jump out of the seat. Detective Hiketsu moves quickly and grabs them both from behind, pulling their hats off in the process. With the hats on the ground, everyone could see that is the escaped convicts. "Jirou Jorogumo and Tasaki Tetsu," Detective Hiketsu says as he holds them both in a strong and firm grip. "You are under arrest." "But first call an ambulance!" They both yell. "Call an ambulance! I'm allergic to eggs!" "It was a lie." Yugi and I say as Yugi hides behind me. "What?" They hiss as they look at us. "Our burger buns are 100% flour, water, and oil." I say. "And all of the meat is 100% cow." "Shit!" They yell and elbow Detective Hiketsu in the groin.

Pulling out their guns, Jirou grabs Yugi, and points the gun at his head, while Tetsu grabs me and points the gun to my head, of course it won't kill me, I can't actually die until Atemu is free from his prison of a puzzle, then I could die, but not yet. "If anyone moves, they die." Jirou hisses to the restaurant. "Now get down on the floor and don't make a sound!" Joey obviously refrains from growling as he lays down on the ground, behind a big reared man, and next to a shaking Tea. Both of them are unable to see us from their position. I refrain from growling as right now I can't reveal myself without being marked as a freak by my friends and Tea. "I'll blindfold you with this." Jirou and Tetsu say as they pull a ribbon off a nearby female staff member. "When a person's loses their sight, they become so scared they can't even scream. The opposite effect when gagged. When a prisoner is killed, do they blindfold him, or gag him? That reminds me, we were on death row." I growl dangerously as I lose my eyesight, not that I really need it, what with my hearing, sense of smell, and my other senses. "Now someone bring us whatever we want." Jirou demands. I grow and say, "The true king will come and save us and when he who has no name does, you will both suffer." Tetsu says, "Shut up bitch." I get angered even more because Atemu can't rescue Yugi like this, so I focus my magic on the puzzle and do a little favor for him.

I faintly hear, YU-GI-OH!, and even though I'm blind folded, I can still see a big flash. I then, smell, sense and hear Yami breathing heavily. "You!" I hear Jirou say. "You bring us what we want. The rest of you, stay down and keep your eyes close. Or you'll get this." I hear the gun go off with a bang. I then sense Yami glaring at the two convicts. "Bring us some booze!" Tetsu demands. "And some smokes. 'Lucky Stripe'! Bring us only that brand!" I hear Yami walking toward us with a tray of stinky alcohol and smokes. "Stay away!" Yugi cries out. "You'll get hurt!" I smirk and think, 'Yeah right, these guys can't do squat to the king of Egypt.' "Shut the hell up!" Jirou shouts and I hear a slapping noise. 'Oh these two have really done it now.' I hold onto Yugi as I sense Yami's shadow magic get more angry, and I sense the eye of Horus being activated, while I feel Yugi falling out of consciousness.

I hold onto Yugi as he slumps in the seat and I hear Yami set the items down on the table. "I've brought what you've ordered." Yami says with no fear in his voice. "Did I say you could stay?" Tetsu shouts. "What? I just thought I'd keep you company." I feel Yami's smirk. "If you've got guts, how about we play a game?" "A game?" Tetsu asks with confusion in his voice. "A game…" Jackpot muses. "I need to have a little fun." "However," Yami replies. "This is no ordinary game. This is a Shadow Game, where your very life is at stake." I smirk, turn to where Yami's voice is coming from and I nod. "Sounds like fun." Jirou says as it sounds like he picks up the bottle of alcohol and begins to pour it into a glass. "What are the rules?" "The rules are: You and I must stay on opposite side of the table." Yami explains. "We can interact with one restriction. We each choose one of our ten fingers, and that is the only we can move. Which finger is entirely up to you, so which will you choose?" "I choose my right index finger." Jirou says, as I feel Tetsu hold onto Yugi too for Jirou. "It's all I need to kill you." "And I will choose my thumb." Yami says. 'Atemu must have a plan if he is just using one thumb against a guy with a gun.' I think with interest. "After the game starts, you can do anything you like." Yami continues. "Even pull the trigger. So, let's begin!"

**Game Start: **"And now it's Game Over!" Jirou shouts in glee as I feel him aiming the gun at Yami's heart. Yami doesn't reply, just makes a flicking noise of a lighter being opened. "I forgot." Jirou mumbles. "It hasn't been lit yet. As your last act, you can use your thumb to light my cigarette. After that, I'll kill you!" Yami still doesn't reply as I smell fire coming from him, and then Jirou. I smell smoke and smile a little. "You can have the lighter back." Yami finally speaks as I hear the lighter fall and then land on Jirou's hand which is still pouring alcohol. "I think I'll just leave it there." "Your drink is Russian Vodka, which is 90% alcohol." Yami says while I feel his smirk. "I'd almost like to see you fire your gun. The recoil would definitely make the lighter fall. Time to go Yugi, come Hashira." Yami whispers as I, A) elbow Tetsu in the gut, and B) pick up the unconscious Yugi, hand him to Yami and move away from the fire that I just know will happen and I remove my blindfold and smile at the fallen king. I hear Jirou setting the gun down, taking the lighter off the back of his hand and setting it back on the table, leaving it open. Big mistake. "I knew you wouldn't be able to follow the rules." Yami and I smirk, the Eye of Anubis glowing on his forehead. "What?" Jirou asks. "A Shadow Games reveal your true nature." Yami explains, glaring. "For rule breakers, it is destined to be a punishment." "You brat!" Jirou and Tetsu both hiss as Jirou snatches the now alcohol soaked gun back up. "Don't you dare try to feed us that crap!" As the eye on his forehead expands and envelops the criminals. "Penalty Game! Fire Enveloper!" Yami replies. "AH!" Jirou and Tetsu scream and fire the guns towards the ceiling. "Someone…" They scream, dancing around. "Someone put out this fire!" Yami watches with emotionless eyes and I shake my head as they bump into the table, making the still lit lighter tip over, and set the alcohol and criminals ablaze. Turning away from the dying men, we head back over to the sleeping Yugi a few booths away. I whisper to him, "Yami, did you know that I was the one who sent some magic to the puzzle to give you the energy boost to make your own body?" Yami nods and says, "Thank you for protecting my little one, Hashira." I nod. "I will always be here to protect you." Yami whispers in Yugi's ear as he probably feels himself getting drawn back into the puzzle, but not before he places a kiss to Yugi's forehead. "You can count on it." I smile as with another flash of light, Yami disappears as quickly as he showed up. **Game End.**

Yugi stirs and opens his eyes, groggily sitting up. "Nice to see you awake, sleepy head." I say with a smirk. "Yugi!" Joey shouts as he and Tea race over. "You're safe!" "What happened?" Yugi asks as he shakes his head. "You don't remember?" Tea asks. "No." Yugi replies. "I passed out." "Understandable." Joey nods. "The guy the criminals picked to bring them their stuff challenged them to a game of some sort. I don't know the details since I was behind a huge phannied person and couldn't see. But the convicts ended up dead." "Nice." Yugi mutters with a small wince. "Yugi, Hashira." Our boss comes over to us. "Go home. You've both had a frightening say." "Thank you sir." We nod, gather our things, and clock out. "And we're walking home with you." Joey says. "Not 'buts' about it." "Thanks." Yugi smiles as his stomach grumbles. "I'm so hungry." "We can fix that when you get home." Tea smiles, her mind obviously still on the voice of the Yami who challenged the criminals to a game. Now that she has heard the pharaoh's voice, I'll have to be a lot more careful around her. "But I want a hamburger!" Yugi protests. Despite the situation, we can only laugh while Yugi becomes lost in thought. I see Yugi glancing around, and it becomes obvious to me that Yami just said something through a mind link he must've developed with Yugi. 'Just like I have with Toshiro.' I think as Yugi shrugs it off and gently rubs the Millennium Puzzle, his fingers tracing over the eye. I then see Joey bring Yugi a burger which he amazingly wolfs down in less than 10 seconds.

That night, Yugi yawns and falls asleep, not bothering to take the puzzle off, while I rest in horse form on a giant bean bag that I had Yugi get. A few minutes later, Yugi jerks awake, blinking slowly. I say, _/Yugi, did you have another dream?/_ He looks at me and says, "Yes, I was laying on your horse form, but we weren't in Domino, it looked like an Egyptian palace. Then the one who looked like Kaiba started to argue with Joey, before the one that looked like me and I stop them. Then a woman appears while I'm holding your neck tightly. The woman says something about baths and you kneel down, while Joey takes me off of you, and I see you go back to human form and my eyes connect with the one who looks like me, again." My eyes widen and I am left speechless. Yugi tilts his head and says, "Hashira, you mind telling me something." I sigh and say, _/When the time is right and I believe you are ready, I will explain everything. Now back to bed./_ Yugi nods, and I walk over, pull the blanket back on him and put the puzzle on his desk, before going to my room for the rest of the night, wondering when he will get a dream that reveals Tea for who she really is.

**Author's notes: Nice chapter.**

**Toshiro: Why the hell did you have to put yourself in danger and why two criminals?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I just thought it would be good to not have her on the ground hiding and two criminals were needed in order to have her get tied up too. -senses an angry pharaoh coming her way- Toshiro can I hide behind you? -hides behind Toshiro-**

**Toshiro: Why? -an angry Atemu comes barging into the room-**

**Atemu: Why did you put Yugi in danger?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Would you rather save Tea or just me? -Toshiro shoots glares that say what he will do if Atemu answers wrong- **

**Atemu: No, and I would leave the work of saving you to Toshiro.**

**Toshiro: Good choice, Please review and vote on the poll please!**


	4. Chapter 4:The fake Fortune Teller

**Author's notes: Yeah today's my birthday!**

**Toshiro: -blushes- Here Hashira, here's my birthday present. -holds up a stuffed toy version of him-**

**FireWing Pegasus: Ahh, so cute! I will cuddle it all night while pretending it's you! -Toshiro blushes- Today I actually got some duel monster cards for my birthday. -Joey enters-**

**Joey: So what kinda cards you got?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Legendary Collection 4: Joey's World. Includes cards used by Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Rex Raptor, and the sinister Marik Ishtar *cough* Marik and Malik *cough* -Joey's jaw drops- I hope I can get Red Eyes-Black Dragon, Harpies Phoenix Formation, Two headed King Rex, and the Winged Dragon of Ra. 300 cards to collect baby!**

**Joey: Why!**

**Toshiro: Hashira doesn't own anything, but her OC, please enjoy while I keep Joey from killing Hashira for her cards on her birthday. **

"Owww..Damn it, lately I've been so unlucky." Joey complains as he touches a bandage on his face. "What's wrong, Joey? Your face..." Yugi trails off with a look of worry. Joey smirks and says, "Hm, well, yesterday I got surprised on the street by some punks, but they quit after one round. But I'm sorta proud that I was able to beat up four guys. It felt good, still it only lasted one round." Yugi says, "Wha, four guys!" I shrug and say, "Joey, I can beat up twenty guys if I use full strength." Yugi and Joey say, "Wha? Twenty guys!" I nod and say, "Yeah, maybe if I ever get into a fight against twenty guys, Ill video record myself and show you the video, I swear that if you ever see it Joey, you will be begging me to train you. I even have my own training room." I smirk, while they gape at me. We walk by a large pole and a platform falls right in front of us, while we shake in fear. "Oh man, Are you okay?" We look up and see a worker hanging on the pole. "I knew it, I'm cursed!" Joey exclaims. I look at him and say, "Joey, I know what a curse is and this is not a curse, this is just bad coincidences. This means that you are just lucky that it didn't fall on you."

We get to school and we hear about some kid who is psychic. Joey and Yugi say, "Whaaat!? A psychic high school kid!?" Tea says, "Yeah from class A. He sees the future and his predictions are always right. During break time, all the girls go to him to get their fortunes told, and I'm not really interested but..." "I shall get my fortune told!" Joey exclaims. "Hmp, I don't believe that he is actually psychic, I once met someone who CAN actually see into the future, no tricks, no pranks, no nothing. You play a game with her and she will already be prepared for your move before you even think it up. She was that good. I don't believe this kid." I say with a scoff. "I still want to check it out, let's go, Yugi, Hashira, Tea!" Joey says, as he grabs Yugi and Tea, and I start running after them.

We come to a room and see a mob of girls, all waiting to get their fortunes told. Tea says, "Wow, so many people." Yugi says, "I guess everyone wants their fortunes told." 'At least Isis, back 5,000 years ago, never advertised herself or used the power for her own personal preferences.' I think as I look at the line, booth and costumes. Joey suddenly says, "I give up, Tea. Let's get your fortune told." 'Great job Joey, nice play with the blame game. Good. If something happens, blame it on the bitch.' I internally smirk as Tea yells, "Whaat!? You're the one who wanted to come here in the first place!" One of the kid's followers suddenly say, "Over there! Be quiet!" Yugi bows and Yugi and I say, "Sorry." while Tea says, "Moron." and Joey says, "Whaaat?" The follower says, "Kokurano's concentration is very delicate! You will ruin his predictions with your noise!" Kokurano finishes a prediction with a girl and says, "Who's next?" I suddenly sense something and I say, "Yugi, grab onto me." He looks at me weird and I say, "Now!" He grabs onto me as the ground starts shaking. Joey and Tea yell, "Earthquake!"

When the earthquake stops, Yugi and I let go of each other, Yugi saying, "It stopped." and Joey saying, "Wow, that was a big one." Kokurano turns to Joey and says, "Hey, you. A while ago, you thought, I want to get my fortune told, right?" Joey says, "Huh?" Kokurano says, "However, I am no ordinary fortune teller. You must be thinking of the typical fortune telling methods, palm reading, study of patterns, Chinese and western astrology, Feng shui, and such." I absent mindedly say without thinking, "Ancient Egyptian artifacts that have their power from shadow magic and the gods, so that you can foretell disasters that will happen and have happened." Everyone looks at me and I realize that what I had said, wasn't in my head, so I quickly say, "I didn't say anything, carry on with what you were saying." Everyone shrugs, except Yugi, and Kokurano says, "But in the past, these were only effective, because they relied on statistics. But only in the past. I see clear and true visions of the future, using my psychic ability. But words cannot truly convey this truth, I will show you proof."

'Yeah right, at least there was undeniable proof back in ancient Egypt, what with Isis sensing darkness and my shivering feeling that something bad was going to happen and look what happened, darkness spread over Egypt, killing many lives, and something that if you say it was bad, that was a compliment, it was far worse than bad. I'd like to see you top that, Kokurano.' I think with a smirk as Kokurano takes out a piece of paper and says, "This morning, I wrote one of my visions on this slip of paper. What is written on here? Read it out loud for all to hear." He hands the paper to Joey and Joey reads the paper, "Today, there will be an earthquake." All of a sudden, loud clapping is heard and there are cheers like, "Put your hands together for Kokurano! Amazing! Wow, that's amazing! Awesome!"

"I guess we could try it." Yugi and I mutter as Joey and Tea scream at each other. "I still think this is a scam." Yugi mutters while I mutter, "I know 100% this is a scam." Kokurano turns to Yugi and me and says, "Since your friends are busy, I'll do you first." He grabs my hand and starts rubbing it like I'm his girlfriend so I yank it away and say, "Even if you are trying to read my fortune, I will not have you rubbing my hand like I'm your girlfriend, for your information, I already have a boyfriend who is a combo of cute and sexy at the same time and if he were to find out what you were doing to my hand, he would personally come here and murder you in cold blood." Kokurano cowers slightly at what I had said and says, "Your future will be forever in pain, strife, and grievances that you may never recover from." I scoff and say, "I already knew that without you telling me, because I have always had to deal with the pain, strife, and grievances. I'm an orphan for Ra's sake, so of course I have a past filled with those things, your words don't make me scared." Kokurano, Yugi and all the others look at me with pity, and a bunch of different emotions for Kokurano's followers. Kokurano does Yugi and of course rubs Yugi's hand like Yugi is his boyfriend or something. Bi, definitely Bi, and Ra does he know the danger he is putting himself in, what with Yami watching from Yugi's shadow, and Ra he is angry.

Kokurano let's go of Yugi's hand and starts to shake, while saying, "I see...I see!" He turns to Yugi and says, "Hark, Soon a wonderful person will reveal himself to you! You will surrender your body and soul to him." I smirk, 'I could have told Yugi that. I know that Atemu is going to try and reveal himself soon, I know it, but how could Kokurano know about Atemu unless he means himself, but Yugi would never surrender his body and soul to him for A) he isn't interested in the guy and B) Kokurano is too late, Atemu already is in Yugi's body and bonded with Yugi's soul' "Okay, but I still think it's a scam." Yugi mumbles and turns away. "Are you saying you doubt Kokurano's powers? You saw him predict the earthquake!" One of Kokurano's fangirls asks angrily. "I guess I'm just skeptical." Yugi protests as he raises his hands in defense and I nod to show I agree with him. "That's exactly what we're saying." Yugi and I say at the same time. "We live in a game shop so we've seen tricks like this before." "For example, you might have several predictions written down and hidden under your clothes. When the earthquake hit, which is pretty common here in Japan, you just grabbed the right one for Joey to read. But like I said, I'm skeptical" Yugi continues.

"Ohhh!" Kokurano gasps as he begins to shake again, "I see...I see it, your future! Countless words from heaven will pour down on you! I see calamity and destruction for you, you better be careful Yugi!" Yugi and I leave the room, ignoring the boos, hisses, and comments on how Yugi's family is cursed, what with the prediction of pain, strife, and grievances for me and the countless words falling from heaven for Yugi.

After a while, Joey and Tea come to us and says, "Don't let it get to you, Kokurano is a fake. He told me I'm cursed, but he didn't say anything I can do." Tea says, "But I heard a really weird rumor, the event that made Kokurano famous, was that one of the students from class A, well got their house burned down, 3 days after Kokurano predicted it. The student was saved but they're in the hospital." 'If I'm right about Kokurano not being psychic then he must have burned the house down himself, in order to make his predictions come true.' I think with seriousness.

After school, Tea went to her dance classes, Joey had to head home, and since Yugi and I had the day off from Burger World, we spent our time studying for math. I swear math is more evil than Tea+Vivian+Ushio+Rex+Weevil+Panik+Para+Dox+Doom+Pegasus+Akefia+Zork combined, and that is a whole lot of evil with a capital E. Once we are done, we pack up our bags and leave the room, stopping when we see a book in the middle of the hallway.

We enter the hallway and as Yugi is finding where the book should go, a creaking noise attracts my attention. I spin around and see the book case coming right on top of us. I use my body to shield Yugi, seeing as how I can't die. I hear a faint YU-GI-OH!, feel Yugi go slightly limp in my arms, and feel someone tackle us out of the way. I smell the scent of Yami and instantly get up, so that I am not crushing Yugi, what with my weight _and_ Yami's weight, we can stop him from breathing.

I nod to Yami and he asks, "Are you alright?" I hear Yugi gasp and Yami asks more urgent and worriedly, "Are you alright?" I help Yugi up as he says, "Yes, I'm oka-" he trails off as he sees Yami. The king looks confused so I nudge him and he asks, "Is everything alright?" I see Yugi jump, not surprising given the volume of Yami's voice, and says, "Yeah. You look like me." Yami smirks and says, "Or maybe you look like me." "Okay," I say with a glint of annoyance, "Before you two start arguing about who looks like whom, let me introduce you Yugi." I give Yami a look that plainly reads, 'go along with what I say.' He nods and I say, "Yugi, this is Yami. He is actually an old friend of mine from Egypt. I got to know him back when I was still living in that tomb with the Millennium Puzzle. One day, I was so hungry, I left the tomb with the puzzle, in order so that I can get food, and I sorta ran into him. When he noticed how thin I was, he led me to his house, gave me some food, and we became close friends. In fact, after that time, whenever I had to go out of the tomb for food. I went to his house. Over time, he became more like an older brother to me. Don't worry Yugi, he already knows my secret." Yami looks confused for all of about 2 seconds before nodding.

Yugi says, "Was it you who saved us in Burger World." Yami nods and says, "Yes, that was me." Yugi smiles and says, "Thank you, that's twice you saved our lives." Yami and I help Yugi to his feet as Yami says, "Glad to help." "Darn." Yugi pouts. "What's wrong Yugi?" I ask not seeing what's wrong. "One, the library is a mess and we're liable to get blamed for it, and two, you are both taller than me." Yugi huffs. Obviously Yami can't help it either, as we both end up on the floor laughing our asses off. "You and Hashira almost get crushed by a bookshelf and you're pouting because we're taller?" Yami gasps out between laughs. "Not funny you two." Yugi huffs, only making him even cuter, not as cute as my Toshiro if he really wants to be. "It is to us." Yami and I chuckle as we finally get our laughter under control. "Sorry."

"Well it looks like Kokurano's prediction came true, he said that 'countless words from heaven' will fall upon me." Yugi mutters softly. "Kokurano is a fake." Yami and I proclaim at the same time. "I believe he started the falling bookshelves on purpose, I saw him running out of the library." Yami says. "Yes," I say with my nose to the air, "As we were coming in here, I could smell Kokurano and now I smell that he has left and my ears could pick up the sound of him running away." Yugi says, "We have to stop this madness, before someone gets hurt." I nod and say, "There is one thing bothering me, he said and I quote, 'Soon a wonderful person will reveal himself to you! You will surrender your body and soul to him' end quote. Yugi, I think that you should stay close to us, because I don't think he means Yami, I think he means himself!" Yami and Yugi look at me and you can see through their eyes that they are thinking and then Yami growls and Yugi looks scared. They nod and I grab Yugi's hand as we race out of the library.

After a couple of minutes, Yugi says, "He could be anywhere." Yami adds, "He may not even be at the school any more." I sigh and say, "I can barely smell him, but the smell is masked and all I can smell is chloroform. He is in the school, but we need to be careful." My ears twitch and Yami and I see something cloak-like whip around the corner. "Wait. This way." Yami and I say as we run after the figure. "Wait up! You both have longer legs than me!" Yugi squawks. Turning a corner, Yami and I walk down the hall quickly, my nose in the air, and Yugi following close behind. I suddenly smell chloroform and say, "Guys, the smell of chloroform is strongest in this area, so he must be nearby." They nod and Yugi gets closer to Yami.

As we pass by a classroom, my senses go off and I see Kokurano with his hands on Yugi, a chloroform soaked rag on Yugi's mouth and nose. I say in Egyptian, "Yami, Yugi is being attacked, we need to do the shadow game now." Yami whirls around as limp Yugi is being dragged into the classroom. With a growl, we follow them.

Yami stops in the doorway while I enter. "What are you doing with my younger brother, Kokurano?" I ask with a growl as I see Yugi unconscious in his arms. "See, my prediction was right. He surrendered his body to me. No one can resist me. He shall love me for all time." "You are insane." I say as I activate my shadow powers, startling him. "My prediction of you will also come true Hashira. You will be full of pain, strife, and grievances." "Don't count on it." Yami snarls as he enters the room and stands right next to me. "You put him down this instant. Unfortunately for you, your 'prediction' failed. You were wrong about Yugi and you will be wrong about Hashira."

"No Yami, his so called 'prediction' of me will come true whether I like it or not. When I was young Yami, I watched almost all of my friends die, and I watched my own mother die, my own lover was separated from me and I haven't seen him since. All I have left is my locket that he gave me on our birthday. So, until my lover comes back, I won't ever be freed from my heavy heart." I say with a sigh, and only have Yami hear me, which make his eyes become full of pity and sorrow. "Who are you?" Kokurano gasped at Yami as he sets Yugi on the floor. "All of your predictions are fake." Yami says as I take Yugi, check him over, and hand the puzzle to him. "The student's house fire, the bookshelves in the library. It was all you, that's all there is to it. And just to pretend you have 'psychic abilities'." "What do you mean?" Kokurano growled. "If you want to play dumb that's fine. Let's play a shadow game. If you defeat me, I shall acknowledge you as a psychic." "A game?" Kokurano growled. "You had this chloroform with you earlier." Yami muses as I pick up the bottle. "The object of your prediction. We will play using this bottle. Hashira set up the shadow game." I nod and make all the preparations.

A few minutes later, that shadow game is set up. "The rules are simple," Yami starts off as I start to stroke my wing feathers. "Hashira has placed some papers on top of a desk, and the bottle on top of those. You and I will take turns pulling away the papers, one sheet at a time. You may not touch the bottle. The player to make the bottle fall to the floor is the loser. At that moment, the defeated will fall asleep." Yami says with his arms crossed. "Heh Heh, I see. Then you shall grovel on the floor beneath me." Kokurano says as he points his finger at the fallen king. "Oh really?" I scoff as my wings flutter behind me, and my ears pin against my head.

**Game Start:** "Now, who will play first." Yami says as the two of them begin a game of rock, paper, scissors, and of course Yami wins again. "Okay, I'll go first." Yami says as he grabs a paper and pulls it away quickly. The bottle wobbles and twirls around, but doesn't fall, much to the happiness of my nerves. "Phew," Yami sighs, "Your turn." "Hmm...I don't see falling in the bottle's immediate future," Kokurano says as he grabs the paper and pulls it back fast, "Hiyaaah!" The bottle wobbles and twirls around, but doesn't fall, much to my disappointment, and worse yet, the bottle is extremely close to the edge of the table. "Hee Hee, look. Another example of my power." Kokurano smiles with sweat on his face. 'Oh no, this is getting dangerous. Atemu!' I think nervously as Yami says, "Hmm...You've put me in a tight spot." He grabs the paper, yanks it back and yells, "Game on!" The bottle wobbles closer to the edge, and miraculously the bottle does not fall, and much to my happiness, it lands directly on the edge. The look on Kokurano's face is priceless. Oh if only I had a camera right now. I start laughing at Kokurano's priceless face, as Yami says, "What will you do now? It's impossible to pull the paper and not lose. However there is only one more sheet under this one. If you're really a psychic, you should be able to lift the bottle up off the paper with your mind." Kokurano starts smiling and says, "Y-Yes I see! I'll use my power!" Kokurano grabs the paper while looking constipated and growling. All of a sudden, he points at nothing and says, "Bahahaha, look! My power is making it float in the air!" I start laughing my ass off, my wings flapping wildly behind me, as Yami says, "That is only a delusion. But if you truly believe, by all means, pull on that paper." Kokurano starts shaking and says, "'Delusion' he says...idiot. I am a psychic." He pulls on the paper with a look of pure shock, as the bottle falls down surrounding him in a cloud of smoke. "With his delusions, he could be anyone, so he became a psychic. It takes courage to know your own bounds. You never had that courage, right until the end." Yami says as we see notes in his cloak. I read some of them and say, "Yami, I don't even want to know how he will have: Japan sink, Mount Fuji explode, and teacher will die." Yami looks at the notes too and and then covers up his shock by saying, "He won't awaken until morning. And by that time, everyone will have seen him sleeping there and know his is a fake. Come on Hashira, let's get Yugi home. **:End Game**

I go into horse form and Yami picks up Yugi, places him on my back, hops on and we ride to the game shop. I feel Yugi stir and smile as he goes back to sleep. _/What did he say, Yami?/_ "His thoughts were on how I saved him and how he wished he could thank me." He says as we leave the school grounds. "Hey Hashira, what did you mean when you said that Kokurano's prediction will come true whether you like it or not?" Yami asks. I sigh and say, _/Yami, if you recall from Yugi's memories that I haven't aged since I met Yugi. The reason is that I am about as old as you are. In fact I witnessed you get sealed away in that prison of a puzzle./_ Yami's eyes go wide and he looks at me with pure shock. _/I haven't told Yugi yet. I am waiting for when I believe he is ready to know./_ Yami says, "So what did you mean by Kokurano's statement?"

I sigh again and walk a little slower staying in the shadows. _/It was 5,000 years ago. We had many friends. You were prince of Egypt, Yugi was prince of Japan. You were lovers. I had a lover, all of our friends had lovers with in our group. One day, you father died and you were appointed King. The celebration was ruined by the long lost twin brother of one of our friends. He was known as the Thief King. He killed my mother right in front of me, he killed 4 of our friends before releasing a great evil that threatened to destroy Egypt. You and Yugi rose up. First you recalled an old and ancient text that you had learned when you were younger, you used your shadow magic and you sacrificed your life, your memories and even your own name to seal away the evil, but it also sealed your own soul in that puzzle. However since the evil was of the shadows and darkness, it didn't seal away the evil completely. Since Yugi was a Japanese prince, he used his _light_ magic to seal away the darkness, sacrificing his own life. Unfortunately, it didn't seal his soul away with you, the darkness would have driven him insane. So your cousin and one of your priests, used their magic to reincarnate him and our dead friends into this future. Yugi said as he was dying, that your cousin shall rule until your son was old enough, he ordered the shattering of the puzzle and that it be placed in your tomb, and that I would shall guard the puzzle until your soul becomes free. I talked with my lover and we placed a curse on ourselves so that we won't age or die until you are free, and I said goodbye to my lover. I haven't seen or heard from him in those 5,000 years. All I have is my locket that he gave me. The pain I feel is that none of the reincarnations remember me or their past, and two of our friends can't be reincarnated, because the Thief King killed them and sealed their souls into two other Millennium items. I just miss my lover so much./_

I feel tears fall down my face and I see Yami's face is just pure shock. I look and see that we have reached the game shop. He hops off and takes Yugi while I go back to human form. We enter the back door of the game shop without being discovered by grandpa. We place Yugi on the bed, and Yami places the puzzle back around Yugi's neck. I hand a piece of paper and a pencil to Yami, and he writes down a note to Yugi. When he finishes, he says, "Hashira, I hope next time, you can tell me more about my past." I nod as he places a kiss on Yugi's forehead and gets drawn back into the puzzle. I wipe away my tears and lay down on the bean bag, waiting for Yugi to wake up.

A few minutes, Yugi jerks awake again and I ask, "Dreams again?" Yugi nods and says, "This time, my mind somehow dubbed the prince, the guy who looks like me, Yami. We had just entered an elaborate room with you, and then there was a quiz. Yami asked a question, then you, then Yami again, then you couldn't figure out what to ask me next so Yami went again, and then a guard comes in and said that Yami's dad had summoned us to the courtroom. The dream stops there." 'I remember that, I was so embarrassed when I couldn't think of a question.' I internally laugh while on the outside I just smirk and say, "Yami left you a note. You should get some sleep. I don't think that they are really dreams."

"So it was all a fake?" Joey asks we enter our classroom the next morning after seeing Kokurano still out of it with his predictions on display for all to see. "All of it was a hoax." Yugi nods. "He made his own predictions come true." I add to Yugi's comment. "He really got his reputation damaged." Joey chuckles. Yugi nods as he puts his hand in his pocket feeling his letter that I told him about and he brought it with just so he can cherish Yami's handwriting. The letter read: _Dear Yugi, By the time you read this, I will be gone. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I hope we can see each other again soon. And you don't need to worry about Kokurano anymore. He will be exposed as a liar before the first period of class is over tomorrow. Stay safe, and hoping to see you again soon little Hikari, Yami_. Exhaling, I think back to what I told Yami yesterday and hope that he doesn't try to bribe the rest out of me.

**Author's notes: Nice ending, I am happy today on my birthday.**

**Toshiro: Yeah, still waiting for the poll to close.**

**Atemu: You just want to see me lose Yugi, while you gain Hashira.**

**Toshiro: No, I just want her.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro do your thing before you kill each other.**

**Toshiro: Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bullying can burn

**Author's notes: I'm alive! I am sorry for neglecting this story.**

**Toshiro: What were you doing? Both the readers and me have been waiting for this chapter.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Well, I had to finish NaNoWriMo during November, it is on my profile Past and Future Egyptian Love, and then I was trying to write this chapter while trying to relax after so much typing and then I started my first co written story with a friend from school, DetectiveSkittleJoy, Were-Fate is the name of that story.**

**Toshiro: What have I told you about writing new stories?**

**FireWing Pegasus: Just be glad that I got this chapter done.**

**And the poll results are:**

**A Shadow Horse's Anger(Season 4) at 43%**

**A Shadow Horse's Kingdom(Season 1) at 12%**

**A Shadow Horse's Pain(Season 3 part 2) at 12%**

**this story at 6%**

**A Shadow Horse's Sadness(Season 2) at 6%**

**A Shadow's Horse's Game(Season 3 part 1) at 6% **

**A Shadow Horse's Secrets Revealed(Season 5 part 2) at 6%**

**and A Shadow Horse's Freedom and Happiness(Beyond Season 5) at 6%**

**Toshiro: Who the Hell wants me to reenter the story all the way after Atemu gets his memories back?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: I don't know. Toshiro, please do the disclaimer.**

**Toshiro: Fine, Hashira owns absolutely nothing, but her OC, -scans chapter- and her crazy ideas.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Enjoy this long awaited chapter.**

A few days later, everyone in Ms. Chono's class gathered for my attention. I had been elected the school festival committee representative by the class and we need to figure out an idea for an activity booth. It had been an extremely close vote between Tea and me, but luckily I had gotten just one more vote than her. The class liked the authority in my voice and my strong leadership skills, though I think for some reason that Yugi had just gone around showing people his puppy dog eyes and begging them to vote for me.

"Now then, we shall decide on the class attraction for the festival. If you have an idea, raise your hand." I say with encouragement and authority at the same time, after all, Yugi had decided to join the group and it shows him that I am strong in many ways. A few people raised their hands and I called on one. "I think we should make a haunted mansion." Just the thought of that reminds me of Kul Elna, luckily Tristan says, "That's no good, class C already built one." Note to self, during the festival, do not go to class C's booth. Joey stands up and says, "Listen up, the festival will be one big entertainment center. We have to steal away the guests from the other classes," I have to admit that he is right, "Therefore 'Sex Appeal' should decide the winner. I call my idea the "Real Highschool Girl Cabaret"! All the customers get to pick a girl and a costume-" I get extremely angry and yell, "Girls, sic'em!" All the girls are also ticked off and yell, "Get out Joey! Die! Pervert!" My anger flares as I give Joey my glare, and he shivers in fright. No one can resist my glare easily and Joey has every right to be scared, he is supposed to love Seto and he is just being a pervert right now.

"Anything else?" I ask with a slight glare to show I am mad. The students start shouting ideas like, "Student wrestling! A cosplay contest!" I start writing down ideas like the student wrestling and other ideas I like. "I think that's everyone." Joey says, but I look around and say, "Yugi, do you have any ideas?" "Yeah, I do." Yugi says with a combination of nervousness and cheerfulness, how he managed to combine them, I do not know, "We can do carnival games, like in an amusement park." I think for a little bit as the other students say, "Yeah, good, a game would be fun." I get an idea in my head and say, "Great idea little brother, we can do games. I want to try my hand at horseshoe tossing." "Awright, carnival games it is!" Joey shouts. The other kids shout, "Great, we've decided!" "Next, what games will we build? I personally pick horseshoe tossing as one of the options." I say with a smile and the class nods. I hear them shout ideas like, "Target practice! Hit the bottles! Basketball free throws!" We end up picking four ideas, my horseshoe tossing, human pop-up pirate, hit the bottles, and target practice. "We got a great location everyone. I was extremely lucky and got us the perfect spot to set up our games." I say with pride and everyone cheers. "The festival is in three days, we have to prepare now."

After school, we all get ready. I was just glad that Tea had gotten herself sick, so I didn't have to deal with her. "We are a tad over budget, but other than that, everything is great." I say to myself as I singlehandedly prepare the horseshoe tossing area. I look at my handy work, my golden horseshoes and the golden pole decorated in horses. I look at Yugi and see that he finished with the Bluebeard mask for the pop-up game. "Great job Yugi." I say with a smile. "Hey guys, I'm almost done here." Joey says as he was nailing a barrel together. "Great Joey, you are really good with your hands." Yugi smiles. "Yugi, everyone, including Joey, have some redeemable qualities to look for." I say with a smirk and hear giggles. Joey starts bragging about how good he is, until he decides to get in the barrel. "Now check this out, it's perfect." Joey says as he gets in. "I wonder who the bluebeard is, I'm gonna laugh my ass off." "You of course, I had Yugi make the size of the mask and I had you make the barrel to your size." I say with giggles. "It's decided, you are Bluebeard." Yugi says cheerfully. "Stop joking!" Joey yells.

I smell a senior approach the booth. I hear his foot stomp outside the booth and I turn my head towards him. "What the? Carnival games? Interesting. Someone has taken our spot. What are you brats doing here?" He asked and I let out a growl. "Preparing for the festival in the spot we won fair and square in the drawing." I say with irritation and a glare. 'Oh no. It's Goro Inogashira from Mr. Derku's senior class. If he gets passed me, then he could get to Yugi and destroy our games.' "You're joking! For the last 3 years, our class has used this spot for our festival event." "Well too bad, we are ready marked it, and as I already told you, we won it fair and square, so you are out of luck." I sass at him with my glare intensifying. "Fair and square?" Goro asks before he and his cronies bust out laughing. "Listen! Every year we come to this spot to cook okonomiyaki! It's a tradition! Take this stupid 'carnival game' trash someplace else." "Hey you, beat it!" Joey shouts as he starts to climb out of the barrel. "Time for a festival brawl! You'll be sorry you picked a fight with us. I'm going to punch that big mouth of yours, and then… uh-oh. I'm stuck!" Normally, I would laugh at seeing Joey stuck like that, but I know that now is not the time.

"Go die!" Goro shouts as he strikes Joey in the face, making him fly out of the barrel. If only Seto were here and still in love with Joey. "Joey!" Yugi shouts as his friend lands hard on his back. "Bring on the Iron Plate!" Goro shouts. "Break down their 'carnival games'!" "Yes sir!" Goro's cronies shout as they run at the booth and ram the grill, a large iron plate that is supported on cement blocks, into the walls. "Hiya!" "Knock it off!" Tristan shouts as he drags Joey out of the booth. "Damn it! Stop messing with our carnival games!" I shout with a very dangerous glare, that could get my eyes confused with the pharaoh's eyes, which, since I am the only one who can see spirits, his eyes are completely horrified and angry. "Please stop!" Yugi yells as they ram again. "That iron is 15 cm thick and can cook 50 portions at once! The traditional place will be ours!" Goro boasts. Yugi suddenly runs in front of the charging grill and shouts, "Stop! Everyone worked hard to build this! You can't destroy it!" "HIYA!" The cronies yell. To my horrified eyes, Yugi falls back with a cry as the iron plate hits him square in the chest, making him fall unconscious before he even hits the ground. I rush over to him in time to keep him from falling on the ground. "Yugi?! Are you okay?!" I ask/yell as the others come over. "Yes!"Goro cheers as the carnival games booth falls over. "We will leave the grill here, as a marker." "We finished building today!" One of the cronies yells. "Now we just have to wait three days until the festival!" I growl as they walk away laughing. I look at Yugi and carry him to the nurses office.

I leave Joey in there to talk to Yugi, and I go outside. I sigh, look around and seeing that no one else is around, I activate my shadow powers and use the shadows to hide myself as I go to the window that is connected to the nurses office. I here Yugi wake up an talk to Joey. I open the window enough so that someone as small as Yugi, or Yami, can exit out of the window really fast. I hear a faint YU-GI-OH! and smell Yami. I see him jump out of the window and land right next to me. "Hey Yami, sorry I wasn't able to protect Yugi from harm for you. He just jumped in front of the grill, before I could even react and save him, he was already hit. I was able to catch him and get him to the nurses office for you though." I say with a look of, 'I'm sorry.' Yami says, "Don't be upset, I know that it is not your fault. I am just mad with myself that I was able to protect him. Apparently, I am only able to manifest when he is conscious or when his life is in danger. And I couldn't just take over in public, I know it would raise too many questions." I sigh and say, "Well, right now we have more important things to worry about, like punishing Goro." Yami nods and we head to our spot.

I have an idea and say, "Hey Yami." He looks at me and asks, "What?" "Can I be the one to play the shadow game against Goro? Because, I have an idea." I ask with my horse eyes. Yami looks at me odd and asks, "Why?" "Because, A) I am the class representative for our booth, which means that I am the one supposed to look after it, B) He beat up Yugi with something that cooks food, and C) I was right there and I wasn't able to protect Yugi or the booth, it is my responsibility and I failed." Yami thinks for a moment and says, "Fine, but please win." I nod and hand him my cell phone and heat up the grill for the shadow game.

At midnight, Goro appears in front of us and says, "You two! So, you're the ones who called me out here in the middle of the night. That took guts. Well, what is it? Something about the festival?" "You have trespassed in the mental territory of my classmates, my older sister, and I." Yami says evilishly. "Therefore, you have become my opponent." I say, showing off my bright flaming wings. Goro finally notices what I look like and looks slightly scared, but shrugs it off. "I must be dreaming. Earlier, you Yugi, were just some cry baby, and you, Hashira, were just some girl, all talk and no bite, _and_ human. I ain't your opponent." He snickers. "If you have any courage, you'll play this shadow game with me." I say with hatred. "A game?" Goro asks in disbelief, "I hate to stoop as low as expecting a challenge from a girl, but you've got me interested. And I'm sure to win! How do you play this game?" Yami and beckon to the grill, which had been set up with bricks like an air hockey rink. "We will play using this. The iron plate you brought here. In fact, it is already heated to 212 degrees fahrenheit. 'Yugi', I know what temperature it is, because I have the powers over fire, remember?" I say to make sure that the pharaoh does not ask a question. "The point?" Goro asks impatiently. "Let me finish, we'll also be using lump of ice. Fixed in the center is a tube of gunpowder solution. If it touches the plate, it will explode. And the loser will cook like your traditional food, okonomiyaki." I reply with a glare as I show the ice with the gunpowder solution. "Interesting." Goro says. "I call it, 'Iron Plate Ice Hockey'. We will use these for rackets." I smirk holding up a pair of spatulas. I set the ice puck on the grill making it fizzle. "The winner of this match will claim this spot in the festival. There will be no objection! Accept the outcome!" Yami proclaimed as I smirk. "You're on Hashira!" Goro exclaimed.

**Game Start:** "When it comes to these spatulas, I'm in a league of my own!" Goro proclaims as he hits the ice puck first, making it fly straight at me. My calculating eyes watch it closely and I hit it back to him, only slightly bothering to restrain the power in my hits, leaving a trail of fizzling water and steam. "You have to keep a constant attack, so that the ice is on your opponent's side when it explodes!" Goro shouted as he hit the ice back to me. I whack it back to him, each time coming back faster and stronger. I internally smirk as a plan formulates in my mind, after all, fire can't harm me because of what I am, but with this being a shadow game, it is a fair game so I might be in danger if I lose. I hit is back and Goro yells, "What's wrong?! You've got to return it! This is a game that shows my superior strength. It's one sided!" He hits it back to me with greater strength and I narrowly miss it. 'Just how much strength can this guy have? Somehow I return it, and he just drives it right back to me. Soon, I will have to use my natural full strength, and I just hope that using my powers, doesn't count a breaking the rules of this game.' I think with an internal growl. "I'll just keep hitting harder and harder!" Goro cackles. A very bright and smart idea comes to mind with my plan and I begin to enact it. 'I need to use his speed and power against him, without using my own power. If this doesn't work, I'll lose. I will fail Yugi, and Atemu, and since I am his loyal bodyguard, I shouldn't make my pharaoh unhappy.' I think as I position the spatula, aiming it at the center of the charging block of ice. It bounces off the spatula, and it is sent back to Goro. "You just keep hitting it back, but it is futile! This is my last and greatest attack! Power Return!" He laughs with glee as he strikes the ice puck, not noticing the small crack I made when I hit it back to him. Instead of the ice rushing towards me, forcing me to use full strength, it breaks in two, much to the absolute shock of Goro. The tube begins to fall onto the surface of the grill, but Goro jumps back, narrowly avoiding the blast. I growl, my glowing third eye growing brighter and Yami's third eye appearing. We smirk, and Yami goes, "We both knew that you wouldn't follow the rules." I look at Goro and say, "Oh and this isn't a dream, and this is not a costume." "Penalty Game! Okonomiyaki Explosion!" Yami yells as his third eye envelops Goro. "AAAAHHHH!" Goro screams when the penalty game sets in. "As per the agreement, Hashira's class will use this spot." Yami says as we leave the sniveling bully on the ground. "When you trespass in the territory of another's heart and soul, you will get burned by me, Goro, remember that." I say with disgust and follow him back to the game shop. :**End Game**

On the day of the festival, I find out that someone had called an ambulance for Goro shortly after we left him, and he is in the same asylum as Ushio, perfect, not all I have to do is get, Rex and Weevil's reincarnations and Tea's reincarnation in that asylum and then I will have my revenge for what those three did to me.**(A/N: See chapter 10 in this stories prequel, A Shadow Horse's Past.)** But, anyway, yesterday, everyone in our class worked hard into the night on rebuilding the booth and we succeeded, better than better even. Yugi even praised me on my leadership skills. "That looks painful for Joey." Yugi notes as we see Joey spring out of the barrel again. "I know, isn't it great?" Tea says, she had gotten over her illness, much to my disappointment, and she had came to check on our booth. I nod and ask, "Hey Yugi, want to see how well I am on the horseshoe tossing?" Yugi nods while Tea scoffs a little as I make my way to the game. I pick up five of the horseshoes that I painted gold, and throw them at the pole. All of them get caught by the pole, earning me first place. Everyone's mouths drop open and I smirk at Yugi. Anything even remotely connected to horses, I will always earn first place. I look at Yugi's shadow and see Yami smirking at me, obviously impressed by what I had just accomplished. The booth ends up being the most successful and most popular booth. I still wonder in my mind, when my sadness and pain will end.

**Author's notes: I did my first shadow game, how did I do Atemu?**

**Atemu: Great, but I am surprised that Toshiro let you.**

**Toshiro: 1) I am not in the story yet, and 2) She is immune to fire, so of course I will let her do it.**

**FireWing Pegasus: And I am happy that this chapter is done, updates are going to be slow do to working on the story Were-Fate.**

**Toshiro: Oh no, now I have to put up with more waiting.**

**FireWing Pegasus: It is called, learning patience.**

**Atemu: Burn.**

**Toshiro: Please review while I kill the pharaoh.**


	6. Chapter 6:The Expelling Witch

**Author's notes: I'm back and I will have three weeks to focus on this story and my other story, 'My Little Yugioh'**

**Toshiro: Yeah, cuz DetectiveSkittleJoy is going to Canada for the next three weeks and the only way you will be able to type another chapter of Were-Fate is if she finds internet connection up north. I am just glad you got Chapter 4 of Were-Fate done and this chapter done….have you been sneaking off and doing 'My Little Yugioh' chapters when I wasn't looking?**

**FireWing Pegasus: …Eeyup.**

**Toshiro: HASHIRA HAS GONE INSANE!**

**Marik: Someone went insane?**

**Toshiro: Ahhhh! Two insane people!**

**FireWing Pegasus: Toshiro, do your thing now, or you're not getting any tonight!**

**Toshiro: She's back! Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC and her crazy ideas. Please enjoy.**

Yugi and I sigh as we leave the school, we thankfully hadn't had any incidences, so Yami didn't have to arrive, and we didn't have work today, so we were having a good day. "Hey guys!" Joey calls making us turn. "Hey Joey, are you heading home?" Yugi asks. "Not quite." Joey shakes his head and I follow his gaze to Tristan. I see Tristan glare at Yugi, so I glare at him defensively and he backs off. Yugi and Tristan hadn't yet become 'best friends', so I have to always be with Yugi in order to stop him from making Yugi carry his bags or buy porn magazines. I just scoff at him whenever he does that.

"In fact Hashira, we need your help." Joey says. "Joey, you mean to say _Hashira _is the one you think can help?" Tristan asked. "Yeah, problem? It is either her or Yugi." Joey raises an eyebrow. "You're kidding, not from these two! No way!" Tristan protests, irritating me. "Hey, hey, you're the one who asked me for advice." Joey sighs. "Hashira, I need to talk to you. But, everything I say is a total secret. Tell anyone and I will beat Yugi or you to a pulp regularly." Tristan says firmly. "Tristan, if you were to try and beat me or Yugi up, then you will end up in a hospital and I will end up with not a scratch on me." I say with a blank look to his shocked face. "Tristan!" Joey exclaims as Yugi hides behind me, "That won't be necessary with Hashira and Yugi. I guarantee it. They can keep a secret, except maybe Hashira who is usually blunt honest, though she might be able to keep this secret, just between the four of us." "We won't tell anyone." I say with a groan.

"You see Hashira, Tristan is suffering from 'love sickness'." "AAAAUGH! I knew we shouldn't have told them!" Tristan yells in horror. He grabs Yugi by the jacket and growls, "And now you're going to start laughing. You brat. I should kill you." I quickly grab Tristan, pry him off of Yugi, and immobilize him onto the ground. "It's the girl in our class, Miho Nosaka. I think you know her Hashira, she's on the library committee. She's very quiet, but you can always tell her by the yellow ribbon in her hair." Joey explains. "Yeah, I know her, her friends call her Ribbon Girl." I say like it's nothing before turning to Tristan, "She is not your type, I have seen the way she looks at you and it is not love, it is indifference. I am a girl, I know these things, but I won't stop _you_ from _trying_." 'Of course, he isn't in true love with her, if he is anything like his past life, all we need to do is find Otogi's reincarnation.' I think with boredom as I have yet to see Otogi anywhere, I wonder if he even got reincarnated, although someone has to be reincarnated to keep Honda's reincarnation out of trouble and it is not Joey. "Ah lovely and tidy Ribbon Girl." Tristan says, oblivious to what I just said.

"Well, Tristan is as bright as a box of hair, and can't think of anything." Joey continued, "Think you can help him get a girl's attention Hashira, afterall you are a girl. Maybe something from your game shop?" "Yeah, I'll try and help him, only because you boys have no clue how to talk to women. Maybe something at the shop could work." I say out of boredom. I have nothing else better to do...unless Yami decides to play a shadow game or Toshiro spontaneously pops out of no where...Nope, he is not coming anytime soon. "A game shop, you have got to be kidding." Tristan mumbles. "Let's go then!" Joey grins as he drags Tristan through the gates and Yugi and I run after them.

We finally make it home to the game shop and Joey says, "We're here!" "This is a waste of time Joey." Tristan sighs. "I wouldn't give up yet." I say as Yugi says, "Grandpa we're home!"

"Hello Yugi, Hashira, Joey. Who's your friend?" Grandpa asks. "This is Tristan and we need your help gramps." Joey said as he put his hand on Honda's reincarnation's shoulder. "Oh?" Grandpa raises his eyebrow. "Tristan wants to tell a girl he is in love with her, and he is asking Hashira for help." Yugi clarifies for me. I see Grandpa thinking deeply, as he did read my story back when we were in the tomb, so he is probably thinking the same thing as me, Tristan should not waste his time with Miho and should just wait for Otogi, but he will probably help just so that Tristan can get it out of his system.

"I see. A present to get the opposite sex to notice your love, I have just the thing." Grandpa says and in my head, I'm like, 'Nailed it.' "Really Grandpa?" Yugi asks with a grin. "I used this to get your Grandma back in the old days." Grandpa says as he looks for it and I remember him using it, afterall, I was with him when it was used. "Hey is this okay Joey?" Tristan asks and Joey says, "I don't really know, but it will be alright." Grandpa finds the box, turns to us and says, "Here it is." He opens to lid to reveal a blank jigsaw puzzle. "It's a blank jigsaw puzzle." Joey says as he looks at it. "Yes, you write down your thoughts, and give it to her all broken up. As she joins the pieces one by one, your message will float to the surface. It's very romantic." Grandpa explains as I take a little interest in it. Joey starts laughing and says, "Tristan! It's not your style!" and Yugi and I just stand there unamused by Joey. "It's fine. No, it's perfect. Yes, this is exactly what I need. Something romantic. I'll take it." Tristan says as he picks up the box and places money on the counter. "Glad you like it." Grandpa says, before he whispers so low that only I can hear, "Works everytime." I shoot him a look and he looks like he just found out that I just heard him, slightly freaked out.

"B-But, wait a sec, what do I write? I can't write a love letter. What do I do?" Tristan asks, before turning to me and asks, "Hashira, will you write it?" I am slightly shocked, but I quickly recover and ask, "Why?" "My chest is filled with burning thoughts. I can't write them down. It's that simple. I will give this to Miho on Monday, but I need help. Hashira, you're a girl, you know what makes girls happy, you should write it and if you let me down..I'll kill Yugi!" He yells nearly strangling Yugi and Joey yells, "Tristan, you're being crazy!" We pry Tristan off of Yugi, and Yugi and I shoo them out before the rush comes in. "Hey _Solomon._" I say in a voice low enough for only him to hear which causes a raised eyebrow. "Can I have one of those puzzles? When I see _'him'_ again, I want to give it to him." He nods and says, "I'll give you one once the rush dies down. Hashira, for your sake, hopefully you can find him soon." I provide a weak smile that was just strong enough so that Yugi wouldn't think it was weak. About five minutes later, Yugi asks for the same thing, for Yami, which I think that it's a great idea.

When the store closes, Yugi and I head to our rooms, Yugi with a 500 piece puzzle, and me with Tristan's 50 piece and my 100 piece puzzles. I go to my room so that I could think, and being the girl that I am, even though I'm not exactly human, I quickly think of something Tristan would say that would not make girls run away. I begin thinking on my puzzle, which will be 1000X different from Tristan's puzzle, for more than one reason, I will write mine in hieroglyphics. Before we had separated 5,000 years ago, I had taught Toshiro how to read and write with it, so that he wouldn't embarrass himself with anyone. This note is also harder to think, but I soon find the right thing to write:_ 'Oh icy dragon of my own, these many years I have been alone. Without you I have felt sadness, when I see you now, I find happiness. I love you more than all the riches in the world and more than killing 'you know who' with my bare hooves. You are my perfect little Drago-Shiro. Will you be mine, once more? With everything from the heart, your little Uni-Shira is here for you. Hashira.'_ Ra I hope that I don't embarrass myself in front of my soul mate. When finished with my puzzles, I break them into tiny pieces, and make them into presents, via my magic of course, I don't have have wrapping paper in my room that looks like and ancient Egyptian palace, Toshiro's has little unicorns and dragons dancing on it, and Tristan's is just plain and boring. I go to sleep in my bed, with a little stuffed toy version of Toshiro in shadow creature form that I had made out of cloth and magic, I can even use my magic to shift it between forms, but for now, shadow creature form it is, the coils make me fall right to sleep, as if it were him putting a sleep spell on me.

At school the next day, we meet up and come up with 3 ideas on how to give it to Miho, and even though I am all for give it to her directly, we decide on number 3, put it in her desk. "Hey Hashira, you wrote down all of my loving feelings right?" I nod and say, "Yeah." "Tristan, I'm putting the present in Miho's desk," Joey says as he slips it in, "It's in." "I need a burger." Tristan sighs as Yugi cheers and I say, "Veggie burger for me."

Later in the class, Yugi and Joey have a hard time covering their snickers, while I just sigh and wish I could just tell Miho, 'Hey, I saw one of the guys put a present in your desk, it looks like you have a secret admirer.' But, no, I can't just tell her as we agreed that she has to find out on her own...Just like how I can't tell Yami that his real name is Atemu and that I know everything about his past since the day I met him, anything before that, he would have to ask Bakura, Marik, or any reincarnations who actually remember their past. "Hey Yugi, it looks like Miho hasn't found the present yet." Joey whispers to Yugi. "Yeah." Yugi nods trying to hide his giggles. "Look, Tristan is all fidgety, and his face is bright red." Joey smirks as Yugi says, "What a riot." 'Even though I am playing a long with you Tristan, everything will work out fine in the end. You won't get Miho, but one day, Otogi will come to you.' I think hopefully as I wish Toshiro would come to me already.

Ms. Chono enters the room and my instincts go crazy, something wrong is going to happen. "Well, everyone, before we open our text books, I'd like you to empty your bags and desks onto your desktops. This is an inspection." She smiles evily, much to everyone's horror. Ra am I glad that I decided to leave Toshiro's puzzle at home, I would much rather kill Akefia than have to explain my letter to him. I place all my items on my desk, including my lucky gold horse shoe that I always keep on me for good luck, although it appears to have failed me this day. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Yugi with Yami's puzzle on his desk, luckily Yugi has permission to bring games to school, grandpa made it happen, but since I am new to the school still, I don't have that permission and even if he didn't have permission, it's 500 pieces, Ms. Chono aka the Expelling Witch would never be able to solve it in a timely manner. I also see Miho and Tristan's reactions when Miho pulls out the puzzle, Miho is surprised and confused, and Tristan is well sulking with face to desk for the bad timing of the teacher inspection. "Come on, bring them out." She encourages lightly, only Akefia and maybe Marik are twisted enough to guess what she wants.

Walking down the row of desks, she can only raise her eyebrows at the puzzle box and cards on Yugi's desk, unable to confiscate them because of special permission from the school and Grandpa. She sees me, for I am in the back of the class and she eyes my horseshoe for which I cling to, but as she has more desks to walk by, she goes on to Miho's desk. "What's this Miho?" She asks as she picks up the box, much to our horror. I glance at Yugi's shadow and see an angered pharaoh, good, that means that we can shadow game her. "I don't know ma'am. I found it in my desk." Miho answers quietly. 'Ra dammit, we should have just gone with my idea of giving it to her directly, then maybe we could've avoided this situation, now Tristan is going to get himself expelled before he even meets Otogi's reincarnation. "Really?" Ms. Chono asked as she took the puzzle back to her desk and shredded the wrapping off the box, before opening the lid. "That teacher." Joey growls. "Oooh. It's a jigsaw puzzle. Interesting. I think the pieces spell out something. how exciting." She says as she puts the puzzle pieces together, "Well, well, 'My dear lovely Ribbon Girl, your yellow ribbon...' My how childish." The entire class laughs except for, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, an embarrassed Miho, and me.

"The question is, who gave this to her? We have rules about this. Students involved relationships will be punished. This puzzle was obviously meant to start one of those relationships. Now, will the person who wrote this puzzle please show himself? If you do so now, I'll be tolerant." 'Yeah right, you witch, if this were ancient Egypt, then I would be happy to treat you like one, do you want death by stoning or death by fire? I would be happy with fire, Ms. Chono.' I think privately to myself. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tristan slowly stand up, maybe this means that Ms. Chono will get a shadow game, that way Tristan can stay.

'Oh Honda, sorry that your reincarnation has to be a part of this.' I sigh before Yugi suddenly stands up and says, "I wrote it!" I shoot him a look of, 'What in the name of Ra are you doing little brother!?' But before he could even answer back, Joey stands up and says, "Nope! I put the puzzle in her desk ma'am." Tristan stands up from the back of the class and says, "Thanks but no thanks, Yugi, Joey. My loving feelings are written on that puzzle. Really." I look at all of them, and think, 'Wow, the Prince and the son of a merchant are trying to protect the stubborn guard who doesn't want that protection. How cliche of the situation.' The only reason why I'm not standing up is because if gossip has worked around, people should already know that I already had a lover, a boyfriend, so if they saw me standing up, they would either think that I'm gay/bi or I'm a cheating whore that is gay/bi, and I don't want to _look_ unfaithful to Toshiro, also I know that Tristan is not meant to be with Miho, so this indirect subconscious punishment towards him.

"How… This couldn't be the work of three people. The offender has to be one person. Someone here is lying." She frowns, with an obviously hidden smirk. Ever since I first came to school and I used my powers to be able to tell the good from the bad people, I have known that this women is just a selfish bitch who hates innocent children and deserves to be punished, she lives up to her nickname, Expelling Witch. "Ma'am, none of us are lying." Joey says with probably the most respect he could muster for the women, and his voice is just dripping with hate, yet hidden my respect and humility, so much only I can see through it. "Then you won't mind if I complete the puzzle. When the last four pieces are added, I'm sure that the sender's name will be revealed. When I know the name, that student will be expelled! I hold the sacred position of 'Teacher'. Of course you can't fool me." I internally gasp and let a growl, 'How dare that bitch! Pharaoh, if you're going to do something, then do it now. I really don't know how much longer I can last without chucking my golden horseshoe at her. I really don't want to get it covered in makeup.' I think with a growl, as she starts to count down the pieces.

I see the look on Tristan's face is a look of defeat, and I see Yami snap. I see him take over him and have the shadows engulf the room, nearly stopping time itself, the only ones who can move is Yami, the Expelling Bitch, I mean Witch, and me. I smirk and activate my powers. He nods at me and I take my horseshoe and chuck it at the teacher, hitting her right in the jaw. She growls and looks at me, stunned that I have flaming wings, glowing third eye, longer hair, and pointed ears on top of my head.

"Yami, I got her attention for you." I say with a sadistic smirk, maybe I was hanging out with Bakura and Marik a little _too much_, back 5,000 years ago. "Ms. Chono, it's game time." Yami smirks obviously enjoying her startled reaction as much as I am. "Game, what are you two blabbering on about now?" Ms. Chono asks as she rubs the spot where my horseshoe hit her, it had actually made a dent in her makeup and blood was starting to come out, it was awesome. "If I win, then no one shall get expelled, and if you win, the both of us will do whatever you say." Yami says ignoring her question and earning a look of, 'What the in the name of Ra are you doing Yami?!' He chuckles toward me, and the Expelling Witch says, "Really? A student who causes doubt on a teacher should be expelled, and Ms. Moto, assaulting a teacher will also get you expelled." My ears flatten against my head and my face is just full of rage. I use my magic to create two normal mirrors, gloves, and blindfolds as Yami says, "The game is a jigsaw puzzle, which you seem to be fond of right now, but we will be useing a couple of face mirrors." I hand the items, but the gloves, to him as he finishes talking. "Mirrors?" She questions and I can't help but let out a slight nicker, even when I'm still in human form, because my powers are activated, I am still a filly on the inside.

In response, Yami tosses the mirrors in the air, one shatters on her desk, the other shatters on Yugi's desk. "The rules are simple, the one who puts their puzzle together first wins. However, we're wearing blindfolds." Yami says. I turn to her and say, "I won't be wearing a blindfold as for my senses are too powerful and accurate to play this game, so I will be the judge and make sure no one cheats." She looks at me scornfully and says, "I see." as she takes a blindfold Yami is holding and sits down in the chair behind her desk, covering her eyes.

**Game Start:** "Now, let's begin." I say as Yami gets properly situated.

I see Ms. Chono reach out for the shards, I hand gloves to Yami and her.

"Use the gloves and be careful, this is a dangerous game." Yami says as he pulls on his own pair.

"You too." She sneers as she pulls on the gloves and begins to feel the glass again.

She obviously forgets that I am watching them and doesn't know the consequences of cheating, so as I see her hands reach for her blindfold, I say, "We forgot to mention one more thing, this is a shadow game. A game where if you break the rules, terrible punishments await you."

"Oh really?" She says, as I hide myself by shadows.

She carefully takes off the blindfold and not seeing me, she begins working again.

I see that she is almost done, while Yami is trailing behind, so I get rid of my shadow cover and say, "Yami, she took off her blindfold, she is cheating."

She looks at me with horror as I glare at her with anger, and Yami says, "Ms. Chono, you used your position as a teacher to bully the students. You merely wear the mask of a teacher. Under that mask, you hide your ugly face. Penalty Game! Mirror of Truth!" **:End Game**

The shadows cover her face and Yami lets Yugi back in control, and my shadows clean the mess up while I hide my powers. The shadows leave her face and the class, and though at first nothing happens, as she goes back to putting the last piece of the 'love letter puzzle' in, her face looks like a puzzle and all her makeup falls off, revealing a face where if I called her a harpy, I would A) be insulting all harpies in the Domain of the Beast, and B) be insulting Prince Yugi's cousin Mai, back in the old days, and yes, back 5,000 years ago, I saw that Mai had a ka, and it was Harpy Lady, it was always nice to see that feathered girl when I was growing up and right now, I do not want to insult Mai or her, I just want to insult Ms. Chono.

"C-C-Classes are over for today! This is just between you and me! Tell anyone and I'll kill you! Bye! I'll remember this!" Ms. Chono shouts as she runs out of the door. "Joey, did you see that weird face?" Tristan asks with a disgusted face. "Yeah, that was close." Joey says with a face of disgust surprise. I look at Yugi and here him mumble, "Huh.. Class is over already?" I roll my eyes and hope that maybe one day, Yami and me will be able to tell our secrets to Yugi.

After that, we see Honda ask Miho out personally, and as predicted, he is rejected magnificently. "Yugi..Joey..Hashira…" Tristan mopes. "It's okay, let's get a burger." Joey says trying to cheer him up. We laugh and my third eye upon my gold choker can tell that something has started between the four of us, my heart knows it to be truth, just as Tristan saved Yugi and me from Tea and another guard 5,000 years ago, this time, 'Yugi/Atemu' and me save him.

**Author's notes: ...Long chapter.**

**Toshiro: Yes, luckily you paced yourself and took forever to type.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Writer's block + Laziness = takes very long time to post chapter.**

**Toshiro: So..can I have that puzzle now.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Nope, saving it for when my character sees you again.**

**Toshiro: Ahh. Please review while I get her to type more.**


	7. Chapter 7:The Venomous Man

**Author's notes: Long… chapter… must… keep… typing…**

**Toshiro: Hashira! Take a break will you?!**

**FireWing Pegasus: You're the one who keeps edging me on about finishing my stories!**

**Atemu: Hello. I heard that you needed rest, so I came to help you.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Hello pharaoh. Yeah, Toshiro keeps on pushing me to my limit and then telling me that I should take breaks, if he keeps this up -turns to Toshiro- it's the couch for you.**

**Toshiro: I'll shut up now, after I do the disclaimer. Hashira doesn't own anything but her OC and her ideas.**

**Atemu: Enjoy.**

"According to the map, it's around here." Joey says as we walk down an ally in the dangerous part of town. "Joey, where is it?" Tristan asks as we look around the ally. "Don't worry. Anyway, there's no need to rush...Oh, it's at the end of this ally." Joey says while checking his map, where he got it, I have no clue, why we are in the dangerous part of town following Joey who is going off a map and we have no clue as to what we are looking for, I have no idea at all. "Not the best part of town." Yugi comments while looking around. "I know little brother, I'll protect you from the bad guys, so long as they don't sneak up on us while something is distracting me, we will be okay." I comfort Yugi while thinking back to when Tea distracted me, allowing Ushio, Rex, and Weevil to launch a surprise attack on me. "It's alright you two, as long as you don't come during the bad times. Though, they say the shop owner of this shop is pretty rough." Joey says while looking back at us.

After a while, we come upon a shop called, 'The Junky Scorpion'. Just the name gets my stomach growling as, there was something else that I loved to eat, besides Scarab Beetles, that I had to rely on while I was in the tomb. I love to eat scorpions. In fact, I know all week points of the scorpion, that way it would be easier to eat them. "Here we are!" Joey shouts with a grin while I wonder if there are any scorpions in there. "What a dump!" Tristan shouts looking unpleased with Yugi and Joey says, "Here it is...They got what I've been looking for."

"_Air Muscle_! This is d-definitely it! I waaant them so much." Joey says while fawning over a pair of shoes, which is kinda creeping me out, after all, I don't care about shoes like most human girls, the only shoes I fawn over, are horse shoes, and I can only wear them in horse and shadow creature forms. "What the? _This_ is what you were looking for? You brought me here to shoe-shop?" Tristan asks in boredom. "But these days, having high-tech sneakers gets you a lot of street cred." I say as a fact, I had to survive through thievery, do not judge me based off how I know what gets street cred. "Hey, don't act like you own the place." A voice comes out of no where and we see the shop owner. He is wearing a beanie, sunglasses, a jacket, and a scorpion tied to a string around his neck like a necklace, causing me to look at his scorpion hungrily, for it is a live scorpion. I use my third eye and can automatically tell that he has an evil heart, and about as greedy as Ushio. "That item is not for sale. It's very rare, and impossible to get elsewhere." He says with a face of boredom. "Ah, you're the shop owner? You've got to sell me these shoes. I came along way, on just a rumor." Joey pleads while holding the shoes like they were sacred.

"There are more people who want those sneakers than there are stars in the sky, but I don't sell to any punk who just walks in. In order to get these sneakers, then you must meet the requirements. Even if you're willing to spare no expense to get what you want, I wonder if you'd give your life. Even my own sneakers, in the United States, there was a murder over this very pair." He says with a smug attitude. I use my nose to smell, and indeed, I smell blood and weapons all over his shoes, which begs the question, how in the name of Ra did he get a hold of those shoes. Joey laughs and says, "That's crazy, you're quite right, good show. Are you going to sell them to me or not?" The shop owner chuckles and says, "To see if you're worthy, how about a little game?"

My instincts flare up with warning signs of danger at the word 'game'. 'Oh no, please not have have shadow powers, please no shadow games, how dare you use Atemu's opening catchphrase, I should just rip the scorpion away from your neck, and plunge it down your throat while it's still alive, but not before I use the shadows to make it's venom deadly, after all, it's venom is not dangerous to humans, it only makes you sick, it's main purpose is just to kill insects by turning it's insides to goop.' "A game?" Joey asks, just like shadow game victims when we tell them that they are going to play a game. "With this scorpion. It's my little 'accessory', still venomous, too. The genuine article. I'll put it inside the sneaker. Now, do you have the courage to thrust your foot inside?" He asks while I notice that he doesn't put the scorpion inside, meaning that this is a test of courage alright. "W-What?!" Joey asks with a look of fear.

"What kind of requirement is that?! We're not Masochists!" Joey exclaims. **(A/N: I have no clue what that is, it is just what it says in the manga. Mokuba: I think that it's someone who obtains pleasure from receiving punishment. Seto and Authoress: Shut up Mokuba!)** "Joey.. That game is no good. It's too risky." Yugi pleads while I think, 'I guess he didn't notice that the shop owner only pretended to place the scorpion in, guess he still has a lot to learn before he can once again, beat Atemu in a game.' and when Tristan says, "You can have my shoes! They smell, though." I think, 'Why in the name of Ra would he want your smelly shoes?' "Guys, let him do it, I believe in him, and I doubt that scorpion would attack him, if anything, it would just pinch him, but I doubt that he will get hurt." I say while keeping Yugi and Tristan back, causing them to look at me in shock. "Yaaaaaargh! I'll show you a true man!" Joey yells as he thrusts his foot into the shoe and closes his eyes expecting the pain, which doesn't come as there is no scorpion inside. The shop owner claps and says, "You pass. Anyway, I didn't really put the scorpion in there, just pretended to. It would've stained the sneaker."

"Okay. I'll sell it to you. And even though I should charge 100,000 yen, I'll halve the price just for you." The shop owner says with a smirk. Joey and Yugi cheer while having Tristan in a headlock and Yugi has a peace sign. "But lemme warn you… If you wear those on the street, you might meet with some trouble. I've heard a rumor about some 'Muscle Hunters' who might try to steal those shoes. Don't wear them on your bare feet, and they'll last longer." He says with a small chuckle on the end while we're leaving. Now I know that we have to be careful.

"Man, that shop owner…. what a rough guy." I scoff as Joey starts giggling. Who cares, as long as the 'Air Muscles' are mine!" He shouts while skipping like a total idiot, "I threw away my old holey shoes." "Risking his life for some shoes… It'll go down in history." Tristan mumbles. "That's great Joey!" Yugi cheers with his usual smile on his face. "The mid-sole is a cushion! These are the best shoes ever!" Joey shouts while still skipping like an idiot. "He's acting like such a moron." I say with a snort. "I'm embarrassed to be seen with him." Tristan groans. "Skipping around like a little kid.." Yugi comments. "Hey, so where are we going?" I ask. "Let's get a burger." Joey suggests.

All of a sudden, all of my instincts that tell me that danger is near, flare up, my ears and nose start twitching, and I quickly say, "Guys, it's an ambush!" We all turn around and see three thugs with a nail studded tire running toward us. The next thing we know, is that the tire is around Joey. "Got him!" They shout. "What the hell are you doing!?" Joey asks/yells in annoyance. They then proceed to beat him up. "Joey!" Tristan shouts and we begin to make our attack on the thugs.

Then, the thugs begin to beat Tristan and Yugi up. 'They have the nerve to beat up Yugi?! Atemu won't be happy with me if I let this slide.' I think as I punch a guy in the face. They look at me and I feel a searing pain in my side, right on the scar that I got 5,000 years ago, and yes it hasn't faded away since Tea plunged the knife in my side creating it. I look and see that there is wrench at my side, and blood is coming out of my shirt. I collapse while holding my side right there, with painful memories of that day swirling around in my head. "Yugi! Tristan! Hashira!" Joey yells as I look at him, apparently the only reason they hit me is because I hit them, and they probably don't want to end up hurting a girl...men. "Get down!" One of them orders as they have their foot connect to the back of Joey's neck. "I like these shoes you're wearing." He laughs as he takes off Joey's shoes off. 'I knew it.. These are the Muscle Hunters, but they didn't put on a good act, I can tell that these guys were paid off, and judging from the heart of the shop owner, it must've been him. Ra Dammit.' "Stay down." They order as they kick the guys and as I try to get up, they kick my side again, causing me to curl up in pain. "I'll just take these. Go home barefoot!" They laugh as they walk away.

We gasp as we get up, well, I attempt to get up while clutching my side in agony. "Joey…" Tristan asks. "Yeah, Yugi, Hashira, are you two alright?" Joey asks. "Owww." Yugi says as he rubs his face. I remove my hand from my side and see that the scar opened up, though the only way I can tell with my black shirt, is the searing pain and there is blood on my hand, causing everyone's eyes to widen at the fact that I am injured to the point of blood and they aren't. I glare at them with a look that says, 'Do not ask.' "Tch… I didn't even get to wear them for 300 meters." Joey says, obviously changing the subject from my look. "Those must've been the hunters." Tristan comments. "Yugi, Hashira… That was bad… Sorry you got dragged into this…" Joey says. "No… It's okay…" Yugi says and I nod weakly from the pain. If there is one weakness that I have, that is not mental, then it is my side. "Yugi, can you and Hashira head home alone alright?" Joey asks and I am not surprised, after all, Yugi can't handle fights and they think that with injury, that I can't put up a fight. "Eh? What about you two?" Yugi asks surprised. "Well, duh… Revenge!" Tristan and Joey say together, well, Tristan with a scowl, and Joey with a smug smirk.

"I've decided, I can't go home without those sneakers. Let's pick a fight with them!" Joey exclaims. "I'll come, too. I won't be a burden." Yugi speaks up. "I'll come with him. I may be injured, but it is an old injury, it doesn't hurt much. Besides, while you two are fighting, someone needs to be watching my little brother. Also, I may not look it, but I am a great tracker, you wouldn't be able to find them without me." I say with a little struggle, but I can tell that the pain is very slowly starting to go away, if not a little. "Yugi… Hashira…" Joey stutters. "Okay, Let's go."

We start running, and I use my nose and ears to find our targets, while giving the impression that I'm tracking like a human. I catch a whiff and say, "To the right!" "Yugi, Hashira, you two don't have to get involved, watch how we fight!" Joey tells us. "Okay!" Yugi says while I nod.

I hear the voices of our targets and motion for us to hide in an alley. They nod and while they hide, I look and see them heading into an arcade, before listening to them. They are all laughing before one of them says, "Easy job, right? Got our paycheck, so now it's arcade time." 'So I was right. They were getting paid, well, now we get to follow them.' I think with a growl. I motion to the guys and whisper, "They are going into the arcade. Follow me." They all nod and we make our way into the arcade.

We creep up behind them in time to hear one of them say, "What a bunch of chickens!" and another cheers, "We won, we won." I hold back with Yugi as Joey and Tristan come right up behind them. They all turn around to see Joey's unhappy face. "Unlike you, we won't sneak up from behind. Now that we're facing each other… it's on!" Joey says as he punches one of their faces, with a face of indifference, making the guy's face, have a broken nose. "Ah… s-stop… stop… really… you broke my nose." The guys gasps out. "Because of you… I WORE HOLES IN MY SOCKS!" Joey yells as he kicks the guy in the face, revealing the holes in his socks, blood spraying everywhere causing me to cover Yugi's face with my hand, no need for Yugi to become messed up in the head. "WHY YOUUUU!" Tristan yells shaking this one guy back forth, also giving him a bloody nose. "No more." The guy Joey is shaking, gasps out.

"YOU PICKED A FIGHT WITH US TEN YEARS TOO EARLY!" Tristan and Joey both shout as they beat up the three thugs. '5,000 years too early for me. Come back when you are at my level, which you will never be at.' I think angrily at the thugs while Yugi mumbles, "Wow." "Now… Where are my shoes?" Joey asks with stern eyes. "W… We don't have them…" They guy Joey is holding by the collar, says hesitantly, "We were paid… the whole time… We each got paid 3,000 yen… quick money to spend at the arcade… That guy… The shop owner…" "Wha…" Joey asks in shock. 'I knew it, he was the one. Now all I have to do is get Yami and myself over there and we have ourselves a shadow game.' I think as I look at Yugi, who looks also in pure shock.

I see Yami's spirit about to take over Yugi, so I mouthe, 'wait' to him and take Yugi out of the arcade, causing and eyebrow to be rosen at me by an unhappy spirit. I lead Yugi to an all and let out a nod at Yami's spirit, and Yami makes his own body instead of taking over Yugi. Yugi collapses in my arms as Yami walks over. I put a sleep spell on Yugi so that he won't wake up unless Yami or myself wake him up.

"Hello Yami, as you can tell, we have a shop owner who needs a shadow game." I say with a smirk on my face before saying, "This criminal even has a little snack for me hanging around his neck." Yami looks at me with a raised eyebrow and says, "Yeah, so why did you want me to create my own body this time?" "This way, after the shadow game, you and Yugi can really meet each other, 'get to know each other', maybe go on a date." I suggest with a smirk, causing a certain ex-pharaoh to blush through his tan, making my smirk grow bigger. "Let's go do that shadow game." He says removing the blush and putting on his 'I'm angry, it's time for a shadow game' face, as I go to shadow creature form, so that I can carry him and Yugi over to the shop.

When we get to the shop, Yami jumps down as I use my flaming wings to completely cover Yugi who is still asleep on my back. We walk in while being undetected, in time to here the shop owner say to the shoes, which is creepier than talking to mummies, "You made me some money, my little friend… When you say you have something rare, people will give you all the money they have. These sneakers…" Apparently that is enough for Yami as he says, "I see… so you use sneakers to steal money from others…" "You… little brat! Can't you read?! We're closed!" The shop owner yells, obviously not even hearing what Yami had said. _/Return those sneakers to our friend. We know that you hired the 'Hunters' to steal the sneakers./_ I order at him, slightly scaring him that I am a talking alicorn on fire, though he shakes it off, probably thinking it was Yami speaking, typical humans nowadays, no one believes in magic anymore.

"Eh…?! What do you mean… Your friend's sneakers...hmmm...Ah...Whaat? What's this?! I didn't know these were in my hand! Interesting…" The shop owner excuses before turning around, and past him, I see him place the scorpion in the shoe. _/Yami, he put the scorpion in the shoe for real this time. Be careful./_ Yami nods as the shop owner turns around, scorpion no longer around his neck, and says, "Sorry… Here, take them. Here." He holds out the sneakers and I can clearly hear the scorpion scurrying around in the shoe. Yami puts his fist over the opening of the shoe and drops coins into the shoe, much to the shop owner's surprise.

"This is a game. Let's test your own qualifications! But this time, there really is a scorpion inside the sneaker. The rules are simple. There are ten coins in the sneaker. Each of us, excluding Hashira as she is in horse form right now and she says that she is immune to scorpion venom, gets to try pulling some out without getting stung. The one with the most coins wins." Yami explains while I sigh because I don't get to play this game. _/Yami,_ when_ you win, can I please eat the scorpion, I haven't had any traditional Egyptian foods since I left Egypt, all I want is a pile of dates surrounded by Scarab beetles and topped with scorpions. It is amazing./_ I look at Yami with the biggest and most convincing big wide filly eyes I can give, and he nods weakly at me, before turning back to the shop owner with his psycho face. "I'll accept your challenge on one condition… Each coin is worth 100,000 yen. That's how I do business." "Okay. Each coin is worth 100,000 yen. However, if I win, all I want is the return of this pair of sneakers." Yami accepts.

**Game Start: **'The mouth of the sneaker seems like the mouth of a man-eating Nile Crocodile.' I think to myself as I look at the sneakers.

"I'll start." Yami declares as he reaches into the sneaker and pulls out a coin, before sighing and says, "One coin."

"I have nothing to worry about. I am the scorpion's master. My turn…," The shop owner says as he sticks his hand, shakily, into the shoe mumbling, "Come on, you wouldn't bite your owner's hand…"

He sighs as he gets a coin, 'Ahh, come on. I wanted that scorpion to sting him on first try. Then I could eat it, though it is like that scorpion knows that I want to eat it, and is purposefully playing the waiting game.' I think as the shop owner says, "Good girl."

Yami takes his turn and gets a coin, but then I notice that the shop owner gets a smirk on his face. What is he planning?

"Say…" He says, drawing our attention. "Before I take my turn, I have a question. In this game, you can do anything, as long as you reach into the sneaker and pull out some coins… right?"

"Yes." Yami answers with a raised eyebrow.

"Then…" He says and I notice him reaching behind him, so I make some horse noises to the scorpion, warning it of the danger and to prepare to run, and yes, I can do that as long as I make small horse noises.

"In that case… I'LL DO IT THIS WAY!" He shouts as he stabs the shoe and reaches in. "And now I've all the coins! Sorry, scorpion, but I've got to kill you!"

_/Yami, I was able to warn the scorpion when he grabbed his knife. You can still win this./_ I say to him and he nods.

The shop owner starts laughing like a maniac, while I use the shadows to keep his hand from moving, "I'm the winner! Hand over your money!"

"What makes you say that? You've taken a dangerous risk." Yami asks with a smirk and his finger pointing at the shoe. "You're greed caused you to rush in and grip all the coins, but… look."

The shop owner looks at the shoes and obviously finds out his hand is stuck as he says, "W-what!? My… My hand is stuck!"

"And I wonder if the scorpion is really dead…" Yami says as he looks at me out of the corner of his eyes and I let out a neigh to tell the scorpion to attack.

We all hear a rustling creepy-crawly noise come from the shoe and the shop owner looks really worried. All of a sudden, the shop owner looks in pain and screams it out.

"In a shadow game, your heart's weakness is ultimately what causes you to lose." Yami says as I go to human form, "You had no love for your pet, nor for those precious sneakers, but only for money." **End Game**

"Yami, he will be fine after a while. Scorpion venom can't kill humans. It is only meant to be able to kill insects which they feed on. It will only make him sick for a while. Now… for my lunch." I explain as I walk over to the shoe, empty out the shoe, resulting in a scorpion on my hand. Before the scorpion goes to sting me, I grab the knife and hack off the tail and claws before cutting it in half. I quickly eat the juicy meat, which tastes like afterlife, or as people nowadays would say, heaven. The I save the venomous stinger and use it as a toothpick to get the rest of the scorpion meat out of my teeth, before eating it too.

Yami looks at me like I am insane, but I shrug it off and say, "Well, we might as well wake up Yugi, I'll give these shoes back to Joey, while you 'hang out' with Yugi, I expect him to be back home at 7:00 and right now, it is 3:00." I grab the shoes, wake up Yugi with Yami, and say, "See you at 7:00, little brother." before I run after Joey's scent. Of course I run away, I will not be hanging around on a date, that would ruin the romantic attitude.

I finally find Joey and Tristan and explain that I went to get the shoes and found the shop owner stung by the scorpion. "Whaat?! You went to get the sneakers, and found the owner stung?! Did you send him to the hospital?!" Joey asks in disbelief. "Yeah, well here is the thing about scorpion venom." I say before once again, explaining how scorpion venom works on humans. "I guess we can't go there and beat him up." Tristan says after my explanation like he didn't even hear it. "But… I don't know how, but… one of the sneakers has a hole." I explain to him holding the sneakers for him to see. "Wha?!" Joey asks in… is that sorrow? He then puts the shoes on and says, "Hey… Hashira, these sneakers are great. The hole is like a medal of honor." "I don't get it." Tristan and I say at the same time.

At 7:00, I am waiting outside the game shop and I see Yugi and Yami approach. I use my magic to summon Yugi's puzzle/letter and when they come closer, Yugi sees it, takes it from my hand and gives it to Yami, who solves it in 2 minutes flat, making Yugi's jaw drop open. The letter says, "_Yami, I would like to get to know you better. Would you meet up with me sometime? Yugi._" "Oh Yugi, of course I would love to meet up with you. Just leave the how, when, and where to me." Yami says after reading with it and I smile. "Really?" Yugi asks sounding hopeful. "Yes. I think there will be a museum exhibit opening in a few weeks. Maybe we could go do that. But,in the meantime, how about I drop by and we can try a spur of the moment walk in the park or ice cream trip?" At the mention of ice cream, I pale for Yugi is someone you want to be careful of when around ice cream, I do not want to seem him bouncing off the walls like a pinball machine. "Sounds great." Yugi smiles, while I sigh. "I'll you later then. Mind if I keep this?" He asks as he holds up the completed puzzle. "Yeah, I guess we'll see you later." Yugi nods and I say, "See ya, Yami." "Yes." He says before turning to Yugi and saying, "Until we meet again, Little One." And even though he may not remember his past, his subconscious obviously remembers the nickname for Yugi. "Bye." Yugi and I say as we watch Yami walk down the street, before Yugi heads inside. I smirk as I see Yami look back at me, before vanishing into thin air. I walk back into the game shop and head into my room, thinking about when Yami will finally be free from his prison of a puzzle.

**Author's notes: Finally, this chapter is done.**

**Toshiro: Yes, now you are privileged with finishing typing your, 'A Dog's life', so long as you finish posting your Bleach story.**

**FireWing Pegasus: Fine.**

**Toshiro: Please review if you want a chapter sooner.**


End file.
